Angel, The Homunculus
by Andi.Elric
Summary: Angel hardly remembers her life before she became a homunculus. She sees flashes of some blonde girl with a happy life. Edward's life's been hard since his wife's disappearance, left with raising their 4year-old little girl. Since Andi had left for a mission and never returned, Ed's been convinced she's not dead. That somehow, Andi is alive. Could both Andi and Angel be connected?
1. Prologue

_**Heya guys! I hope you enjoy this. Yeah, I am aware I've used Mickaela once before. But I happen to love the name! I regret nothing! Please review! I love hearing what you guys like and everything!**_

* * *

Andi looked to her husband of three years with the same sad look on her face as he had. It was another mission she was assigned to with Hughes. She was good at her job, seeing the evidence in scenes no one would have caught, piecing together the evidence to catch the right crook. It was a good paying job with the Amestrian military with Grumman as Fuhrer. This time, the assignment was moving quickly south to Aerugo, just south of South City.

"I'll be fine, honey," Andi tried to assure him yet again.

Aside from the last few nights of sex, last night being the one where they went slow and easy, savoring the touch of each other like they had the first time they had sex, she'd been telling him it would be alright. She was good with people, making sure they didn't move any farther than she wanted them to. With this criminal, he likes to hide in towns for a few days before heading further out, thinking the military was close behind. He loved the game of cat and mouse.

"I know you will," he said as he looked to her with those golden eyes that seemed darker. "But, the last time, the bastard gave you a hand print bruise." Which you tried to hide from me when you got back, Ed thought as he finished his sentence.

"I know," Andi said, bowing her head toward his chest. "But you went off on missions and ended up in the hospital some of the time." She sighed a little.

"Besides, I'll miss you more."

He finally realized how she felt when he had to leave before he got his arm and his brother's body back. She never wanted him to leave, especially not when she'd just had their daughter. Now, he didn't want her to leave. Before, when he left, it was just her. Now they had a four year old little girl. A prodigy just like her father. If something would to happen to Andi, he'd be left with their daughter as a constant reminder of what Andi looked like. After all, Mickaela had her daddy's eyes and her momma's looks.

Andi kissed him again, a quick one before looking to him again. Edward looked back, his fingers disappearing into her hair as he cupped her cheek. Tears welled in her eyes. She'd been so tough, hardened to the point of uncaring, when she met him. Now, she was mush every time they were forced to separate from each other longer than a couple of days.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Mick called from Andi's leg as she tugged on her pant leg to get her mom's attention.

Andi and Ed looked down at her with a soft smile, trying to hide the sadness. It would near about break both of them if Mick started to cry and beg Andi not to leave. Andi picked her up, pushing some of the golden hair from her daughter's eyes, something Mick inherited from both her parents.

"Are you going to stay with Daddy?" Andi asked, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

Mickaela smiled, nodding her head. "Yes, Mommy."

Ed smiled softly, placing his hand on his daughter's back. A finger was against his wife's arm as she held up their little princess.

"Are you going to be a good girl for Mommy?"

Mick nodded again with certainty. There were times when she was a little hellion. Her terrible-twos came a little early for the Elric family; not that Ed and Andi weren't prepared for that. They were prepared for her terrible-twos when she was a newborn.

Andi smiled a little wider, hugging her close. "That's my little girl."

Mick wrapped her arms around Andi's neck, hugging it tightly before she broke the hug to kiss Andi's face. "Love you, Momma."

Andi felt a pang in her chest and a tear roll threaten to roll down her cheek. "I love you too, sweetheart." Andi hugged her tightly. "I love you so much, Mickaela."

This time, Ed joined in the hug, wrapping both his arms around his girls. One girl was the love of his life, and the other was his life. "I love you both," he said.

Mickaela giggled. "Daddy! You squishin' me!"

Andi chuckled a little, knowing that was going to happen a lot while she was gone. Mickaela was a daddy's girl. Always had been since Andi was pregnant with her. Ed eventually started chuckling himself, breaking his bear hug.

"Sorry, princess," he said as he rubbed the top of her head, which earned him a small scowl from her. She hated it when her hair was messed up like that, much like her mother.

Andi looked toward the train and back at her family. Soon, Maes was next to them. "Andi, are you ready?"

Andi looked to her feet and nodded, moment to say good bye. She looked to Ed with darkened eyes, threatening to let tears fall. "I have to go now, Mick," Andi said softly.

"No, Mommy, you stay with me and Daddy," Mick said as she gripped Andi's neck again in a tight hug.

Andi widened her eyes a little. Mick had always been one to let her go with hardly any protest. This was a first. She looked to Ed for support, then looked to her daughter. "It'll only be for a little while, Mick. You and Daddy can have snuggle time all you want, okay?"

Tears stained Mick's face. "No...no...no, I want you and daddy."

Andi wiped the tears from her cheeks, trying not to cry herself. "It'll be alright, sweetheart."

Ed hugged Mick. "Mick, you and I will have fun too, okay?"

Mick nodded, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Andi kissed her cheek. "I love you, Mickaela."

Mick nodded again, rubbing her eyes from stray tears. "I love you too, Mommy."

Andi smiled, looking to her husband. Without a word, they kissed again. This time was passionate and longer than the first. Both were savoring the taste of the other on their lips. Neither one of them wanted to part when they did, but they both needed air.

Ed smiled. "I love you, Andi."

Andi smiled, feeling more tears threaten. "I love you more, Ed."

After hugging as a family one more time, Andi boarded the train with her co-worker, Maes. She leaned outside the window to watch her family disappear into specs. The train whistle blew, causing Mick to jump and crawl up Ed's body some. Tears rolled down Mick's face as the train started to move, carrying her mom away from her. Ed had said something to her, making Mick and Ed wave goodbye. Andi kept her stare on them, hearing Mick scream for Andi to come back and take her with her. Andi felt another pang in her heart. She wanted to take both of them but it was too dangerous.

As soon as their waves were no longer seen, and Mick's cries weren't heard, Andi sat back in her seat, pulling out a crumpled set of pictures from her inside jacket pocket. One was of her and Ed when she found out she was pregnant and he asked her to marry her. Her arms were around his neck as her cheek was pressed to his, both with a bright smile. It had seemed so long ago when it was just her and Ed like that; back when Ed had an automail arm.

Another was of the day Mick was born. Both of them had beamed with pride that day. Mick was beautiful like her mother with a mop of gold hair like her father. It was taken just after she was placed in her mother's arms for the first time. Ed kissed her temple against her sweaty, matted hair and the eye make-up starting to streak down her face. They were at an engagement party when she went into labor. Andi smiled at the thought as she looked at the third picture.  
The third picture was of them on their wedding day. They were goofing off, trying to get Mick to smile that smile both loved when she laughed. Andi's dress had been white with a thick, red ribbon tied around her waist. Mick's was ivory with a white ribbon in her hair, which she promptly tried to take out. But this picture was like another moment set perfectly. Andi and Ed both were kissing, eventually blowing into her cheeks, making her squeal with laughter. It was her favorite thing to have her parents do.

The last one was of one she took of Mick and Ed. Ed was showing her how to open presents on her birthday. Ed had a bright pink bow on his head, and Mick had a bright blue one. Mick and Ed had looked up with a smile, a large present in front of her. She was so excited to get that red blanket with the alchemy flamel on one corner from her parents.  
Andi looked out the window knowing that she'd be looking at those pictures constantly throughout the trip until she saw their smiling faces again.

* * *

Andi readied her gun to shoot, this wasn't what was planned. This was a war. The criminal had allies in the city that were odd to say the least. She had just overlooked it one time. Now, hers and Maes's crew was getting shot and shot at. These people couldn't be human. They just couldn't be. Too many unexplained events had happened. Andi leaned against the wall, covering herself from the battle to catch her breath.

God damn it, she thought, where the hell is Maes with back-up?

Andi stepped out enough to shoot at who was trying to attack her. It stumbled with the multiple shots she fired, but stood straight when they were done. The person-thing smiled wickedly, as his skin pushed out the bullets she just fired into his skin as it healed. Red sparks snapping around his skin. Andi stood there in disbelief, her gun lowered slightly.

The thing laughed. "Shocked, are you?" He placed his hand on his hip. "Hard to believe considering you're that pipsqueak's wife."

She looked to him, her eye brows furrowed. "Pipsqueak?"

Andi's husband was tall. He was taller than her by a good few inches without really looking. There was nothing pipsqueak about him.

The thing laughed manically. "Yes, pipsqueak. You know, _Edward Elric_."

Andi's eyes grew wide. How did they know who he husband was? She'd always maintained the secrecy of who her family was for a reason. Reasons like this. If he knew that she was married to him, what else did he know?

"Of course you would know him. He screwed you multiple times before he married you. I think he may have gotten you pregnant a time or two."

"Shut up!" she snapped, glaring at him, trying to stay focused and not get distracted by emotions. Just like Riza had taught her.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" He shape-shifted in front of her eyes, turning those thick, dread-locks like hair that reminded her of a palm tree into golden locks and golden eyes. Becoming the same height and the exact mirror image of her husband. "Don't you like it when I talk like this?"

Tears stung her eyes. He even had his voice down pat. "Shut up, you bastard!" She raised her gun to him again, preparing herself to shoot the face of her husband.

He made Ed's face pout. "Aw, come on, I don't like it when you call me that. It reminds me of-" this time he shifted into Brigadier General Mustang, "-me."

Andi gasped a little, "Roy." She kept her gun raised, ready to shoot the man who helped raise her.

Roy's face put his hands on his hips. "You know, this kind of shit could get you thrown in jail, Elric."

"I don't care," she said, her finger hot on the trigger. "You're not the real Roy. You're not Maes, and you're sure as fuck not my husband."

Roy formed back into his original, palm tree-esque self. "Now, you're just making things worse than what they are. Besides, it looked like you're ready to kill anyone of them."

"You're not them, therefore I can."

He gave me a devious smirk from the side of his mouth; his sharp teeth showing. "Could you shoot the face of-" his body shrank as he formed into a bright, golden eyed, golden haired, little girl with a smile like Andi's: innocent and sweet, "-your daughter?"

Andi stepped back, losing the battle against the tears. She'd been there for a week. A few days too long for her. Her gun lowered. She knew she couldn't do it. Mickaela was her life. Hers and Ed's.

He used her voice as he spoke. "Funny how one face could make even someone as heartless as you on missions, want to stop what they're doing. And yes, I knew you had a kid with that small pipsqueak with a little man complex."

"Envy! Quit playing around if you want the plan to be executed!" someone called from behind Andi as they walked.

Andi was too frozen to move, staring at the thing that wore the face of her little girl. Her gun was dropped to her side in a loose but firm hold.

"Aw, come on, Greed," the thing turned back into his original form, walking closer to Andi, who took a step back. She tried to remember the exits of the warehouse. "I was just having a little fun with her. After all, when we're through with her, she won't remember a damn thing anyway."

When the two of them were facing each other, Andi took the opportunity to run toward the broken window, willing to get cut up if it meant she'd live and get away from the bastard that could turn into anyone at any given moment. After an audible groan from one of the creatures, Andi wasn't paying much attention to who it was, they started to run after her.

"We can't let her get those military bastards. Then we'd have to take her in Central, where he is!" one called to the other as they ran at abnormal speeds as Andi kicked out the window to at least crawl through it.

Just as Andi was about to crawl through it, into the setting day, she felt someone pull her back, cutting her wrist open. She hissed from the pain, looking down to the shining crimson that pooled and streamed down her arm in a thick, bright stream.

"Oh, no, you're not going anywhere," the one called Greed said. "We've been planning and working too long and hard for this moment,and you're not going to fuck it up now, understood?"

The shape-shifting bastard looked to Andi, bending down a little so they were eye-level since Greed had a firm grip on her arm, yet forcing her to bow a little at the hips, forcing her arms behind her back. Greed's nails dug into her flesh, earning himself another curse and a hiss from the Major.

"Shouldn't we just do it now, Envy? You know, while we have her at our disposal."

Disposal?

Envy scanned the blonde bombshell, and what a bombshell she was. She could easily be the new Lust if something unfortunate were to happen to her. Her boobs were big and firm, even after the bitch had the kid, her hair was a brilliant dark gold, but so unlike her husband's, and she was one hell of a looker. Even in her dark jeans and her black tank that she normally wore to catch criminals with her hair down, did she look amazingly beautiful. A real natural beauty. No wonder she was so good at catching criminals, she was the face and looks of some angel.

"We might as well since we have her like this," Envy said as he walked from Andi toward the gun Andi dropped.

Greed dropped her to her knees, kicking them lightly behind her to make them bend to his will. Greed leaned into her ear, whispering seductively, "We promise not to mar that beautiful, creamy face of yours, Elric. You're too beautiful to have that gaudy tattoo on your face."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she asked, her voice low and deadly.

Greed chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough, doll face."

Greed stood straighter as Envy slid back into Andi's focus. Envy swung her gun around like it was a toy. They smirked to each other, giving each other the reassuring nod to go ahead and start the next phase of the plan. All the while, Andi fought to get out of Greed's clutches. What were a few scars if she was going to live?

Envy brought her face up to face him. He saw the fire in her eyes. This had better work, he thought as he smirked to her, letting his sharp teeth show. "You know, you better hope your team decides to find you instead of chasing a ghost. Because, it'll be a fucking miracle if you survive this."

Andi growled. "If you think my husband is going to try to bring me back, you're mistaken. He wouldn't."

Envy chuckled as he turned the gun on her, ready to pull the trigger. "Yeah? We'll see about that, Andi Elric."

A shot rang into the new night and ended with a thud onto the warehouse floor.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Heya guys! If you're reading this, I didn't scare you away. Which is awesome for me because I am weird like that. Anyway, it starts with a depressing part. Sorry!**_

_**So, I listened to a songs while writing this. "It Will Rain" By Bruno Mars (If you heard this song, this is what Ed feels about the news)  
"Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood (The chorus is mainly why I listened to it.)  
"Can't Forget You" by My Darkest Days  
"Stealing Cinderella" by (I think it's) Chuck Hicks (For when Ed remembers)  
"Far Away" by Nickelback**_

* * *

Ed didn't want to believe it when Maes had arrived on his door step with the news that Andi was missing in action. Of course, he'd be investigating the matter thoroughly. After all, Andi was loyal and never one to just disappear off the face of the earth. After all, if she were to disappear, she'd hold someone with the secret, just in case. More than likely with Edward since he'd have no problem with it.

He felt his heart drop and his blood run icy when he found out. The news hit him the hardest of anyone. Mick, who didn't understand what had happened but knew her mom wasn't coming back, clutched Ed like her life depended on it. Like he was going to disappear like she did.  
Maes placed a hand on Ed's shoulder, trying to comfort him as he held Mick in his arms. "I'm sorry, Ed, but we thought we found her when we found her gun and..." Maes didn't need to say more after that.

"Yeah," Ed said with a low, depressed voice Maes had heard him use only a few times before, "I know. Thanks, Hughes." Ed kept Mick in his arms as he looked to her. "It's alright, Mick. I'm here."

Maes looked to Ed, he knew he was going to catch shit for the next thing he said but he knew he had to. "Ed, we'd like you and Mick to come to Headquarters eventually. Not to get pity or sympathy, but there is something I think you should have. I didn't log it in when I saw them."

Ed looked confused as he looked to his old friend. "What is it?"

Maes's expression didn't change. "Pictures Andi kept with her."

When Ed heard her name, his heart jumped to his throat, creating a lump. "Oh, we'll be there tomorrow. For now, I want to spend the rest of the day with just Mick."

"Alright, see you then, Ed." Maes turned around to step off the front steps. Before Ed closed the door, he turned around to face the new widower. "Edward, just remember, you have an army behind you. You may not be the Fullmetal Alchemist anymore, but you still have friends who stand behind you."

Ed blinked a little. "Thanks," he said in the same depressed voice. "See you tomorrow."

With that, the door closed with the Elric family left to mourn the assumed death of Andi.

* * *

-6 Months Later-

"Come on, Mick, let's go see Uncle Roy," Ed said as he held his daughter's tiny hand in his much larger one. If someone would have told his fifteen year old self that he was going to be referring to the back then bastard Colonel that he'd be calling him Uncle Roy, his old self would have decked them in the face with a big, "Ha! That'll happen when pigs fly."

"Uncle Roy?"

Ed smiled smally, something only six months of hearing daily updates on the disappearance of his wife could do for him. Mick reminded him too much of his wife for him to like it. He often vaguely thought about how Andi went along nearly a year of him gone with his eyes staring back at her in their daughter. Andi had always loved his eyes.

When Ed reached the office door, he sighed from the nostalgia of seeing the same door so many times before this. It wasn't like he was remembering all the times he had to report to Roy. No, it was different. Flashes of memories of seeing Roy with Andi flashed in his head. The last one ending with when he asked Roy for Andi's hand. After all, her father died from Scar when Andi was sixteen and her mother ran off with some Xingese man when she was three. Even by the time he'd asked Roy, Andi had lived on her own for a while and Roy was just someone helping her.

"Daddy, where is Uncle Roy?" Mick asked as her large golden amber orbs looked to her.

Ed looked to her, knowing he'd have to answer her. Like him, she always wanted to learn. "You want to open the door and see him?"

Mick nodded, reaching for the shining, brass knob. When she swung it open, she ran inside without a moment's hesitation. Ed figured that all

Mick knew was that Andi was still on her trip. The one where Andi left Mick six months earlier. But time doesn't work the same way with four year old kids like it does with adults.

"Uncle Roy!" Mick yelled as she ran through his office to the other side of the main desk to tackle Roy into a bear hug.

"Mick, look at you, you look like your momma every day," Roy said as he hugged his little adopted niece, knowing it would put a stab in everyone but Mick's chest.

Mick smiled brightly as Ed walked in slower than he normally would. Ed knew he was going to ask for help eventually. If Mick was going to be anything like he was growing up, Ed's going to lose his hair. Riza stepped toward Ed when he'd reached the middle of the office, near her desk.

"Hello, Edward," she said, her voice soft as she took her eyes off of her adopted niece. The members of Mustang's small team had all adopted the small Elric, having known both her parents since they were young.

"Hi, Hawkeye," he said as he turned his attention on Mick for a moment as she told Roy about whatever she was learning.

"Mick's grown a lot since we last saw her," she said, trying to keep the topic on everything but what Roy wanted to talk to him about. After all, Mick was still in the room.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, she got into my old alchemy books not too long ago. Part of me thinks she's going to be an alchemist."

"Of course she is, you're her father," Riza said with slightly happiness in her voice. "Need I remind you that you became a State Alchemist at the age of twelve?"

Roy looked to where his right-hand woman was, seeing the one person he wanted to see that day: Edward Elric. After all, he was going to be the first to know out of everyone. Roy turned to his attention back to his adopted granddaughter, whom called him Uncle Roy for some reason. Oh well, he thought, better than being thought of as old. "Mickaela, would you like to go play with Havoc, Fuery, and Breda?"

A cocked smirk fell on Mick's face. She loved playing with those three. She also found it easy to make them do what she wanted. "Yes, sir!" she said as she attempted to salute Roy.

Roy chuckled thinking, well, she's already better at listening to me than her father was.

Roy looked up. "Havoc, Fuery, Breda," all three stood and saluted silently, "you're on entertaining Mickaela duty."

"Yes, sir!" they said in unison, making Mick giggle as she jumped off Roy's lap to Havoc, taking his hand and dragging him out the office.

Ed gave a breathy snort, finding it slightly amusing that Mick just made three soldiers her bitches. Ed turned to Roy, not really feeling the urge to insult him like he normally would have.

"What did you need me for, Roy?"

Roy sighed, trying to find the right words. "Grumman called it. We have to cease investigation on Andi's disappearance." Ed stepped forward to protest. "It's been three months with no new evidence and no new leads. If it was someone other than Andi, she'd pry have found them." Roy sighed, this was the last thing he wanted to say to anyone. Andi was someone everyone knew and liked. Hell, she was his adopted daughter if he had a title for himself of how he was related to her. "If someone else was missing besides Andi, he would have made the same call. Why should Andi get different treatment?"

"What the fuck! She should get different treatment because the military couldn't have caught three-quarters the criminals they did without her!" Ed yelled as he raised his hands in the air before dropping back down in protest.

Riza stepped in before it became Ed's first State Alchemy certification assessment again but without Ed's alchemy. "Edward, we all cared about her, even the Fuhrer, but we can't let relation to us stop from protocol."

Ed's muscles tightened. "I get it, but I'd like you to tell that to Mickaela. She still thinks Andi, my wife and her mother, is still on that damn mission from six months ago."

Both Roy and Riza froze. Neither of them had thought about trying to make a four year old understand that her mother wasn't coming home perhaps ever. Ed pressed one of his hands to his jeans pocket, where he had Andi's pictures she took with her everywhere. Roy took the opportunity to check his three subordinates in the lawn below, playing with the four year old like they were kids themselves. He turned back to a tense Edward.

"Edward, we can help as much as we can with Mick, but you have to understand, there is a huge possibility that she's..."

"Yeah, I know," Ed said, cutting off Roy with a gruff snap.

Deep down, something told him that Andi wasn't dead. That somewhere, she was laying in a hospital, in a coma, with no one to know who she was. Or worse she was in some place with no recollection she had an extended family in Central who loved her.

* * *

- One Year Later-

Angel roamed the halls of the manor the rest of her family had taken over before she was there. She was bored with nothing to do. She'd read every book in the house. She prank called most every number in the phone book unconsciously skipping the 'E' section. She even went so far as to spar with a few trees. With some help from Lust, she'd opened up.

But it wasn't enough. Something was missing, and it didn't help when flashes of something would make her stop and think. She would always dismiss it. But within the eighteen months she remembered, or tried to remember who she was before she became this, the flashes would get worse. Before, when she'd see a smiling face, it was of some guy who looked truly happy. Now, it was some blonde girl with that guy. She'd see a kiss they shared and more intimate moments that they shared, witnessing it all. His voice seemed muffled as he confessed his love for the blonde. That would make her shake her head the most. What was worst was that Angel had no idea who this girl was.

"Angel, would you like to go to town with me?" Envy asked with his cocky smile as if he'd won something. "I think it's time we introduced you to the world of humans, our little homunculus."

Angel nodded silently. Envy loved how she was quiet around everyone but Lust. It always made Envy wonder why Lust decided to help the newest member of the family. It wasn't like Angel was some sin like the rest of them. Of course, some alchemist had to die thinking about their Angel, but her family members weren't trying to bring her back. Not even the one that Envy was sure to when he found out she was dead.  
Envy swung his arm around her shoulders. "Then come on, Angel. You're going to love this. There are book stores and people to mess with. Not to mention you can talk to anyone you want."

Angel sighed at his pathetic attempt to sell the human world to her. "Alright," she said quietly, the image of some blonde still etched in her head. She knew it couldn't be her. Angel was a brunette, not blonde.

She'd been into town a few times before with Lust when Angel had gotten bored with the books in the house and sparring innocent trees. But she knew she couldn't tell Envy or Greed that, they would have a cow if they found out.

Envy threw her a coat to hide her tattoo that was etched into her skin on her chest over where her heart would be. Every time Envy would see it, he'd chuckle thinking how fitting it was of her; his and Greed's own personal joke. Angel had nursed injured animals around the manor to health like a mother would, subconsciously knowing what to do, and she managed to keep order in the manor without a leader telling her.

When she was human, she had a big heart.

"Put this on, kid, we don't need people gawking at your tattoo. People around here aren't so accepting of it," Envy said as he tossed her a red jacket that reminded him of Fullmetal Pipsqueak's if it was longer. After all, he'd seen that girl he killed a year and some odd months ago wear it often like it was hers.

Wordlessly, Angel put the jacket on over her tight, black, racer-back tank. Envy fought the smirk of how much Angel was like that girl he killed. But that girl was dead. Good and dead. He killed her with her gun and a smile on his face knowing her husband was going to suffer the most.

"Come on, kid," Envy said as he lead her out of the manor and into the sunlight. He looked to her as Angel's creamy skin lit up and her brunette hair shined against the sun. She wasn't a kid, but she was still younger than Envy in any look. "Town is this way. If you come here alone, make sure you cover your tattoo. I don't care what you do as long as you tell someone you're leaving. We can't have our Angel getting hurt or killed without us knowing, now can we?"

Angel shook her head, remembering the lecture both Greed and Envy had given her about getting hurt or killed without no one knowing. "No, we can't."

Envy and Greed at told her she was the major part of a plan and to be careful if she were to go somewhere. In turn, she just mainly stayed at the manor because she didn't want to anger either of them. She'd seen them when they were pissed and didn't want their rage directed at her.

Envy transformed into some person that could easily blend when they reached the end of the long driveway at the end of the manor property. Even his voice had changed when he spoke to her to head toward town, knowing she'd memorized the map of Central City when they moved in.

"Envy," Angel said with a small voice. She was always scared he'd say something and call her an idiot like he'd called Pride or Sloth. "It feels like I've been this way before."

Lust had taken her the same way each time, not veering from the set route she had.

Envy looked to the brunette. "That's because, before you became a homunculus, you lived here in Central City." Envy owed her that much of a truth. After all, he told her so many lies to cover up who she was in her human life.

When Envy and her passed a news stand on their way around the city, she stopped, looking at the newspaper. In one box near the middle of the page, there was a picture. She was a beautiful girl about Angel's age of at least twenty-three. Her hair color was light, had to be blonde, and her eyes here bright and caring. Above her familiar picture, was the headline: A YEAR AFTER THE SEARCH FOR MISSING MAJOR CALLED TO AN END, MILITARY STILL WITH NO LEADS! Angel's eyes darkened, looking more morose than usual. Envy noticed as Angel began to read.  
"How about I get that for you and you and read it while I do what we need to?" Envy said, feeling sympathetic and victorious.

They'd never find Fullmetal's wife, he thought, it's been over a year since I killed her in that city. They're bound to give up anytime now.  
As Envy paid for it, guiding Angel away from the stand, he walked down the sidewalk with her to the bar he was going to meet Greed at: The Devil's Nest. Angel walked, uncaring of where she was going. Envy had told her a while ago that homunculus, even when they didn't eat the stones like she did, can't die as easily as humans could.

Angel read the article that caught her eye intently. The girl was twenty-two when she went missing a year and a half ago, leaving behind a husband and a then four year old little girl. Apparently, her husband was a famous alchemist; lucky girl. This Andi Elric was smart too, being in the investigations department with a Colonel Hughes and figuring out difficult cases. It was a shame they went from saying she was missing in action to dead after six months of searching, reopening the investigation if there was any new evidence.

"Envy, have you heard of Andi Elric?"

"No," Envy said after "thinking" about it. He knew Andi alright. He killed her. "I know of an Edward and a Alphonse."

"She was married to an Edward."

"Oh really? What else does it say?" Envy wondered how the military was going to keep this one under wraps. Central City knew of Major Andi Elric like they knew the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Her father died by the hands of Scar and was raised the rest of the way by her father's friend from the Ishval War," she said, having learned about Scar and the war from the books and old newspapers in the manor.

"Oh?" Envy wasn't interested but it wasn't every day that Angel decided to talk. Normally, she was thinking about something intently or talking to Lust about some vision she had. Envy was more interested about the visions. He wondered what she saw. He wanted to know who she saw.

"Yeah, after that, it talked about how she vaished without a trace with hardly any evidence."

"There was evidence?"

"Yeah, nothing too significant."

"Like?"

Angel shrugged. "Casings from her gun, suggesting she was the only one with a firearm. Her blood in a pool in the warehouse she was last seen and heard of in." Envy smirked, remembering that night. It was like he was seeing it all over again. Andi did put up a damn good fight. Being the Fullmetal Pipsqueak's wife, he wasn't too surprised. "Her blood was on a piece of glass, suggesting she tried to escape but didn't. Other than that, nothing."

Envy wanted to growl. After she shot her, he took out the pictures she had in a leather case in her back pocket. They were crumpled and ridiculous, but had some meaning to her because Elric was in all of them. After all, that's how he knew he killed the right person was when he looked at them. He was pissed because the pictures weren't mentioned. He was going to have to find a way that they were. Unless, there was someone on the inside of the military that made sure they weren't in the evidence list. Perhaps a certain Brigadier General who helped raise Andi since she was young.

"Kid, stay around here, I'll come find you when I am done with Greed in here." Envy walked into the bar as soon as Angel nodded. From there, he walked to the back, changing back to his homunculus form and walking through the door where Greed was waiting for him. "Our plan is working those military idiots don't suspect a thing about what happened with that Elric girl. They're resting that she's dead."

Greed smirked. "Oh? Have you read the paper?" He tossed the day's newspaper to his friend, making it land where the picture of Andi Elric was.

It was Envy's turn to smirk. "Angel read it to me. I have to admit, she's just like her human self: smart as hell, and can piece together anything."

"You brought Angel with you?"

"Yes, and she remembers here but not what she was."

Greed sighed. "And where is she?"

"Exploring the city." That statement earned a glare from Greed. "Don't worry, Greed; even if she were to run into him, she wouldn't remember him. He'd be another gold-eyed, gold-haired face in the crowd. Nothing would register that she knew him from somewhere."

* * *

Meanwhile as Envy talked into the bar he was to talk to Greed in, Angel explored the downtown of the city where most of the bars were. Further into the downtown area, near the edge of the city was the red light district. Angel knew better than to walk there. Lust had always warned her that if she were to go in there she'd be sold off as soon as possible because natural beauty never came easily to those girls. Even Lust had to admit that Angel had an angelic face.

Angel looked back down to her newspaper, looking at Andi Elric's picture, wondering where she'd seen her face before. Her flashes weren't slow enough for her to memorize the face of the blonde she saw in them. In turn, focusing on Andi Elric's picture, made Angel lose focus as to where she was going and felt her body jerk as she ran into someone.

Angel turned to the person she offended. He was a handsome man with his deep blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and his bangs framing his face. His gold eyes were dull, staring at her. She smiled to him, feeling instantly comfortable with him. "I'm sorry," she said.  
His golden eyes lightened a little, giving her a sad, yet forgiving smile. She'd seen that smile before somewhere, she just knew it. She knew she couldn't really miss or forget a smile like that, even if it looked depressed and broken. "It's alright, no harm done."

Angel smiled. "Sorry again," she said as she turned around and kept walking, trying to dismiss the familiar man from he thoughts. But she would remember someone as handsome as him, wouldn't she?


	3. Chapter 2

_**Heya! Wow, here we are again with chapter 2 (even though it says chapter 3 on this website)! I got this out in a matter of a day but editing is a biotch...just saying. I am still trying to work out the kinks of this new writing style for me. I think I am getting the hang of it. **_

**_So, in the last chapter, Ed found out his wife was missing; 6months later, Roy told Ed that Grumman called off the search, and a year later, Angel runs into someone familiar. :D This is were the time jumping pretty much stops. It levels out just enough, I think._**

**_Songs: "Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Buble (This song...felt so right as I listened to it)  
"My Immortal" by Evanescence (This song has got to be Ed's song when he thinks about Andi...just sayin)  
"Can't Forget You" by My Darkest Days (This song just felt right when I was listening to it. It just did.)_**

* * *

Edward watched as the girl walked from him. He stared at her. _That looked like...But no... she couldn't be._ Ed shook his head, trying to let himself get rid of any thoughts pertaining to his still missing wife. He sighed. Now everyone was starting to resemble her, excluding his daughter. He already knew she was going to. Within the year he found out that Grumman called off the search, Ed noticed that every girl he looked at had some resemblance to his wife. Gracia's soft look in her eyes when he'd drop off Mick to play with Big Sister Elicia, Riza's down-to-business attitude was just like his wife's when she was on a mission, Sheska's uncanny ability to recall anything she read was like his wife's attention to detail when she was looking for someone, and even Winry was starting to remind Edward of her.

"Ed, you alright?" Roy asked as he placed a hand on Ed's shoulder glacing from him to Maes and back. They were heading to lunch when that girl ran into him.

Edward hesitated for a moment, taking in what he just saw. "Did...Did she look like her, or is that just me?"

Roy sighed almost inaudibly. He'd been dealing with this for a year, why was this to change? He looked toward the girl who was wearing a red jacket and a black tank top and matching capris. Even he had to admit that seeing that girl made him think of Andi. "Yeah, she looked like her." It was a common lie Roy told to Ed. Seeing him so torn up was nearly killing him. Even when the girls didn't look like her, he'd still agree.

"Come on, Ed, you'd know if it was her, right?" Maes pointed out.

Although true, Ed would know Andi's face, her voice, and everything about her if he saw her again. He felt the sting in his chest when he saw the brunette that ran into him. He even went so far as to think it was her. But no, Andi was presumed dead.

Ed nodded. "Let's keep going. I want her image out of my head before I see Mickaela."

Roy and Maes looked to each other as they shared the same expression and rolled their eyes. Ed was being Ed again. He wanted to see his daughter, but couldn't see her right after seeing something that reminded Ed of Andi. There were times when Riza and Roy would offer to take Mick so Ed could grieve in his own way, or go out with the guys. Or it would be Maes taking her so Roy could make sure Ed wasn't going to attempt a Human Transmutation to bring her back.

That's what everyone was worried about, even Al: Ed attempting to bring back Andi through alchemy.

"How is Mick doing in school?" Maes asked, trying to change the subject from the girl who looked more like Andi than the others.  
"Hates it," Ed said simply.

Roy shook his head. "Why?"

"Bores her," Ed said with a sigh. "I guess it's what happens when you start teaching her alchemy and school basics at a young age."

"Will they bump her up a grade?"

Ed shook his head. "No, they said she's still underdeveloped for the first grade." He sighed with remote frustration. "I think they're just pussies. Mick's smart enough to catch up. With her looking through alchemy books..."

"More like her Dad reading them to her," Roy finished.

Ed cracked a slight smile in spite of himself. That was one thing that never changed since his wife's disappearance: Mick's love for her dad reading to her. Especially the alchemy books. Even if the number of times he read to her had gone up, she was still running to him with an alchemy book in hand like it was a bedtime story. "Yeah, she does love alchemy."

"You should try seeing if you can get her into Central Academy like I did with Elicia," Maes suggested. It was a military academy where most of the students enlist into the military just after graduation and sometimes a mixture of military brats like Elicia Hughes, but it was a reputable academy where the teacher where well known in their areas and tuition wasn't cheap.

"You fucking crazy? I can't afford to send her there and keep living where I do," Ed said. Even without his alchemy, he was still a Major in the military's State Alchemist department. He was still the best in his field.

"You can get her a scholarship. That place would love to have the daughter of the Fullmetal Alchemist and Major Elric attend their institution. I am sure if they saw Elric on the application they'd find some sort of scholarship to make sure she's there," Roy added, having thought about making his kids attend if he were to have any.

Ed shuddered at the mere thought of Major Elric not being him. Everyone had avoided saying Andi's name around him, fearing Ed would break down right then and there. He already looked like he was going to.

"I'll...think about it," Ed said with a soft, low voice Roy and Maes had seen him use only a few times. One time was when they had first told him about Andi.

Maes felt the urge to change the subject. "So, the usual deli for lunch?"

Ed nodded as his mind went back to the smiling image of the girl that just ran into him. That has to be her, he thought as her image was burned there. No one else around here could look like she does.

* * *

"Angel," Envy called as he saw the brunette walk down the sidewalk. "Hey, kid!"

Greed looked to his friend. "Kid? She was twenty-three when she died. I think that hardly qualifies her to be a kid."

Envy shrugged. "She answers to it like that flamed bastard called her."

Angel turned around and saw them, instantly walking to them. She stopped just before them, silent as a star.

"Ready to leave for the mansion, Angel?" Greed asked, taking note of the day's paper still in her hand. When she nodded, he swung an arm around her neck, making Angel turn her head and look at his hand on her other side as he leaned against her. "Come on, Kid, let's get back." Envy rolled his eyes at Greed thinking, you bastard, you say that after you bitched me out for calling her kid.

Envy walked on the other side of Angel so she was in the middle. He looked to her, taking in her features like he'd done so many times before.

She was beautiful, he'd give her that. But he still needed her for his plan.

"Did you have a good time in town?" Envy asked. Angel looked to him and nodded, earning a smile from the Homunculous. "Good, little Angel."

Angel kept her gaze on her feet as they walked. Her glance went from her feet to her paper. She wanted to know more about Andi Elric, but feared Envy or Greed would deny her. They had always denied her to get more information about certain people. First it was the Binding Alchemist, one of the first victims of scar. Then it was the Flame Alchemist because, at the time, Angel was interested in fire. The last time she asked was to find out about Fullmetal Alchemist. That was met with a unison, "Oh hell no" from both Envy and Greed. She didn't understand why she couldn't learn about the Alchemist for the People since he was famous and all.

"What are you thinking about, Angel?" Lust asked as she walked out to the bench were Angel would constantly put her self when something bothered her.

Angel looked up to find Lust, not really having much recollection of how she got back to her bench at the mansion. Angel shrugged at Lust. "Nothing."

Lust knew better. She'd been with Angel through everything. She watched Angel as her Homunculous body rejected the stones like they were poison. She held her as Angel writhed from visions and dreams that plagued her as she developed. Lust was like a big sister and a friend to the young Homunculous.

"I promise not to tell Envy or Greed," she promised, knowing Angel would talk if that agreement was put into place. Lust knew she wouldn't tell either of those idiots. After they told her what they did, Lust started to hate them and pity Angel. She wasn't meant to be in this position.

Angel nodded. "I ran into someone in Central City."

Lust widened her eyes a little. For Angel to confess something like that was nothing short of fucking amazing. "Oh?"

Angel nodded, continuing. "Envy brought me into town, bought me a newspaper, and then let me explore the city nearby where he went went into: The Devil's Nest." Lust fought back the sigh of distaste. "I was rereading the article that interested me and that's when I bumped into him."

Lust nodded. "What did he look like?"

"Handsome," Angel said immediately with a small smile creeping on her lips. It was rare to find Angel smiling at all. "Blond hair, gold eyes, seemed sweet, but..."

Lust's smile faded a little. "But what?"

"It felt like I knew him from somewhere like how I knew who this Andi Elric was. He seemed so familiar and it's racking my brain." Angel buried her fingertips into her hair, scratching at her scalp with frustration.

Lust grabbed her wrists, pulling them from her soft hair. She knew how it felt to have vague memories that made no sense. She had felt the same when she saw someone from her human past. But Lust couldn't tell Angel that, she'd question everything. Best keep to letting Envy and Greed tell her about her human past, Lust thought as she pulled Angel into her arms.

"I know how you feel. For some of us, these feelings, like the ones you're feeling, don't get much more than that," Lust said. It was a vague enough truth.

"Did it happen to you?"

"Yes," Lust said without thinking. Of course she'd lie to Angel for her life's sake and Angel's. Who knows what Envy or Greed would do if they found out Lust told Angel the truth.

* * *

"We should tell Angel who she is," Greed said as he watched Angel and Lust outside the window.

"No."

Greed turned to Envy. "Why the hell not? If we tell her it was her husband that killed her and some alchemist who loved her that tried to bring her back, she'd buy it and hate who we want her to hate."

Envy sighed. "There is a reason we named her Angel."

Greed smirked, knowing the true reason he agreed to the name was because she looked like one. "Besides that, wouldn't it be nice to have her know that it was him who killed her instead of us?"

Envy sighed, walking to Greed and giving him a hard right hook to the face without giving him time to become the Ultimate Shield. "You fucking idiot, do you realize that would ruin everything? We want her to be the same as she is now. The more she thinks no one cared about her, the more she'd do what we want."


	4. Chapter 3

_**So for this chapter, I decided on story time, that and I teared up. You'll see why. I was really feeling for Ed.**_

_**Songs: "I'll Be Missing You" by Puff Daddy feat. Faith Evans  
"Can't Forget You" by My Darkest Days  
"Perfect" by My Darkest Days  
"Photograph" by Nickelback  
"In My Head" by Jason Derulo**_

* * *

Days went by, still Angel thought about where she'd seen his face before. That handsome man who she bumped into during her trip in the city. It was just passed midnight. The moon was overhead, casting a pale blue-gray shadow onto the floorboards on the floors of the study she holed herself in. Envy was out with Greed, which left her with Lust. Since the image of the man wouldn't cease, it didn't help matters that she was becoming more and more interested in who the Fullmetal Alchemist was. For some reason, Angel thought as she tightened her grip on her knees, it feels like both that guy and Fullmetal Alchemist are connected.

"You alright, Angel?" Lust asked when she finally found her. She walked in, shutting the door behind her just in case Envy and Greed showed up early. They had told her that they were heading to look at Elric _again._ Lust was a little more than pissed off that her fellow homunculi were going in the first place.

* * *

"Haven't you tortured him enough, Envy?" Lust asked sternly as she looked toward the two masterminds. "You already took his wife away from him and now you're teasing him."

"It's always been fun messing with the Fullmetal Pipsqueak," Envy said with a smug smile and a cocky tone that only made Lust even more angry with the two of them.

"Besides, with how well the plan is going, we can use Angel soon," Greed said as he looked toward Lust with a smirk, which only earned a glare from her.

"This is going too far. Don't even think about using Angel," Lust said, irritated. Edward Elric had been through enough. She'd done some spying of her own on him, making sure he was alright. She did it for Angel since she couldn't. Lust wanted revenge on Envy and Greed.

"Oh, come on, Lust, it isn't like we're going to dangle Angel in front of Edward Elric...yet," Greed piped in when the irritated silence was too much for the two men.

Lust suppressed the growl. "You two are insufferable. You're using Angel!"

"Yes, we are. She's perfect."

"She's haunted."

"How?" Both Greed and Envy looked confused. To them, she was perfectly fine.

"You two are clueless. She's haunted with visions of being Andi Elric. She has no idea why. And you haven't once talked to her like she's one of us. Angel is still a homunculous regardless of if she rejected the stones."

With that, Lust walked away from them, pissed off that both of them pretended to care about her. Angel was a good girl. She was a mother as a human. She loved Edward. Whenever Lust had to witness Angel tearing herself apart with the visions, Lust nearly breaks.

* * *

Angel shook her head toward Lust, still in the same corner she put herself in days before. "No."

Lust sat next to her, careful not to scare her. "Why not?"

Angel shrugged. "I...I...I can't stop thinking."

"About what?" It wasn't uncommon for Angel to think far more than the rest of them.

"Those visions and that guy. It doesn't help that my mind wants to know more about the famous Fullmetal Alchemist." Angel brought her knees closer to her chest, something she did when something truly bothered her.

Lust tried not to frown more. If only she knew those two were one in the same and she was Andi Elric. "Angel," Lust sighed. She knew she was going to catch shit from Envy and Greed if they found out, but she was going to do it anyway. "What I am about to tell you stays between us. You have to keep it a secret."

Angel nodded in agreement. "I promise."

Lust smiled, knowing she could trust the young homunculous more than the others. "The Fullmetal Alchemist is a famous State Alchemist for this country. He was great at alchemy, a true prodigy." Lust smiled, remembering when she fought with him. "He joined the military at the age of twelve."

"Wow," Angel breathed.

Lust smiled toward Angel in spite of herself. She just sounded like Andi did back when her and Edward were dating during the beginning. "Yeah, it was awe-inspiring. He joined to regain something he and his brother lost."

"Did he get it back?" Angel sounded like a little kid with a bedtime story.

Lust nodded. "That and more." Lust was thinking about the family Edward had gained along the way. The wife he got and the daughter he had before he could get his arm back. Lust smiled to herself. More was definitely a good way to put everything he had gained.

Angel smiled, making Lust flash back when she saw Andi give that smile, thinking about Fullmetal. "Was he happy when it was all over?"

"Yes," Lust said, "he was. He married his girlfriend, and they had a daughter together."

Angel smiled. She wanted to ask what his name was, but figured it would be too much since it was in fact a secret. She was always considering others.

* * *

Ed stared at the ceiling as he held his sleeping daughter in the crook of his arm. She was so peacefully asleep that Mick reminded her of Andi as she slept. Her blonde hair, that was a mixture of both his and Andi's fell in front of her golden eyes. Like Andi, Mick held onto his shirt as she slept. After losing her father, the Binding Alchemist to Scar, and always worrying Roy wasn't coming back, Ed couldn't blame her. Besides, Ed didn't exactly hate it when either one of his girls did it either.

"Mick," Ed whispered softly. His daughter's head moved only slightly when he said her name. Ed smiled to her lightly. "Come on, let's lay you down in bed."

Mick moved her head a little more as Ed prepared to carry her, much like he'd do almost every night. Mickaela tightened her grip on Ed's shirt.

"No...Daddy," Mick muttered.

Ed stopped, staring at Mick's face. For an instant, he saw Andi, hearing her voice say, "No...Edward." Edward blinked, letting things go back to normal. He'd been seeing Andi's face a lot since he ran into that girl. That girl, he was almost convinced it was Andi as he remembered her sincere smile. That smile that could be from an angel.

"We can lay here tonight," Ed said as he grabbed the folded blanket next to his recliner and draped it over them.

"Daddy?" Mick's eyes were closed, but he knew she was awake somewhat.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Can you tell me about Mommy?"

Edward tried to ignore the stab of grief that hit him when he heard those words come from her mouth. "Yes, sweetheart, I can." Ed moved some hair from her eyes. "What story did you want to hear?"

"How you," she yawned, "found out about me."

Edward smiled again. "I like that one."

"Me too, Daddy."

"It seems like it wasn't that long ago, when your mom told me she was going to have you. She was so nervous about telling me. I was always gone on business, and Uncle Roy was a Colonel busy with other things." Edward thought about back then, how he couldn't imagine calling Roy anything besides Bastard, and how Andi was always there, regardless of what she was doing. "I had been gone on a mission when she found out herself. She told no one but two people."

"Who?" Mick's voice was sleepy, but she still paid attention. Normally, it was the day her mother and father met that Mick always wanted to hear.

"Aunt Riza and Uncle Maes."

Mick smiled tiredly, her eyes still closed. "Keep going, Daddy."

Edward smiled to his daughter. "She hated the doctor's at the time." Still does, Ed thought for an instant, forgetting for a second that Andi was presumed dead. "She was going to wait until she knew. By the time she was certain, I was back and yet, An-she never told me anything. Still Aunt Riza and Uncle Maes knew, and were the only ones. Your mom was scared to tell me or Uncle Roy." Ed sighed at the memory when he remembered the day he found out. "She held it off for nearly a month. I didn't know a thing. Roy was suspecting something when she was getting sick at work.'

"I remember the day clearly, Mick," Ed said as he looked to his daughter. He was certain she was sleeping, but went further. "She was throwing up in the bathroom with Maes rubbing her back, which was my job. I was walking into their office and I heard them..."

* * *

"You're going to have to tell him, Andi. What are you going to say when you are showing?"

"Ate too much," Andi said quickly as she threw up more into the toilet.

"And when you're obvious?"

"Hopefully by then, I've told him."

Maes looked stricken when two thoughts that conflicted as Andi sat back against the wall.

"Don't give me that fatherly look, Maes. Roy doesn't know I'm pregnant either."

Maes sighed, knowing it was true. "I know. I can't help it."

Andi groaned as thought about telling Ed. He was so interested in the two of them as much as he was interested in getting his and Al's body back. She didn't want to complicate things more with telling him she was two and a half months pregnant with his kid. Ed had to focus on getting Alphonse's body back. She already loved him with the automail.

Ed grew closer to the door as he heard Andi say, "I'll tell Roy before Ed. Roy will take it far better."

"You sure about that? Roy can get pretty over-protective. He might want to burn Ed to a crisp."

Andi waved her hand, saying it wasn't anything. "He always wants to do that, regardless of if it's pertaining to me or not."

Maes' expression lighted at the thought Andi placed in his head before shaking it loose. He gave her another look. "You should still tell Ed first."

Andi narrowed her look at Maes, Ed could see it through the crack in the bathroom door. "How do you suggest I do _that_? Walk up to Ed and say, '_oh yeah, Ed, before you go off on that dangerous mission to get yours and Al's body back, I just want you to know that I am pregnant with your baby. Bye, Ed, love you too_!' Yeah, totally going to work, Maes."

Maes chuckles a little. "Well, I think without the sarcasm it would."

* * *

"I couldn't believe what I had heard, she was pregnant and I had thought she was fighting some flu, not dealing with morning sickness." Ed sighed, thinking of how mad he was at her for not telling him. "I was pissed off that she didn't tell me as soon as I came back. Instead, I slammed the door open, making her jump." Ed laughed as he thought of what he had yelled. "Mick, just remember, you'll always be the best thing that ever happened to me and your momma. '_What did you say?_' I yelled to her and Maes. God, she looked so pale when she saw me. Like I was her father's ghost or something. I was pissed that she was getting comfort from Maes the most.'

"She and I yelled at each other for a second before I stomped off, needing to talk. It was Uncle Roy who talked to me after she told him. He got me to calm down somehow and see the big picture. Pretty amazing that I let him talk to me in the first place. After that, I went to find your mom. She was in tears when I did find her. Your mom was in a office bunker where some take naps. Man, I felt so bad for making her cry." Edward remembered seeing her eyes brimming with tears. Those beautiful, emotion-filled eyes. "I remember everything, Mick. I hugged her tightly and told her I was happy we were having you. I really was glad she was pregnant with you, even if we had the worst case of timing ever." Edward looked down to Mickaela and smiled softly, seeing Andi's sleeping face for an instant. "But, your mom glowed after that, just the morning sickness lasted through most of the pregnancy. Stubborn just like her, or, as she could say, just like me."

Ed looked to his little girl again and picked her up, this time with no protest from the sleeping girl in his arms. He let the blanket slide off him and her as he stood, walking to her bedroom and laying her in bed. He smiled as he pulled the covers over her, noticing how she unconsciously snuggled to the corner with his flamel on it. It was the one thing Andi wanted in the baby's room was a red blanket made from one of Ed's old jackets with his flamel in the corner. The rest of the room was Ed's doing.

Ed kissed his little Mickaela's forehead as he stood. "Love you, Mick," he said, reciting the same lines he did every night since she's been home from the hospital. "Mommy and I both do no matter what."

Ed walked back out to his chair from Mick's room. He folded the blanket and set it by the chair again. As he strightened again, he caught a picture on the mantel and sighed. It was Andi. The smile couldn't be mistaken. It was taken by Maes just after she celebrated her twentieth birthday. Roy and Ed were on each side of her with the rest of the gang behind, or beside, them. Ed smiled, Andi's smile could light up a town, illuminate a room.

Ed's smile faded as he took the framed picture from the mantel and looked closer at Andi. Ed sniffed as he put the picture back, still staring at her. The more he looked, the more he felt the pang of grief. Before Ed could stop himself, he felt a single tear that escaped out.

"I miss you more than you know right now, Andi."


	5. Chapter 4

_**Sorry, guys, this is the REAL Chapter 5 for Angel. I messed up royally. So enjoy.**_

* * *

Ed didn't realize that he had slept on his chair again. Hell, he didn't realize that he had fallen asleep. That was until he heard a knock on the door that jolted him from the strangest dream he's had since Andi and him married. Ed got up and walked to the door, tightening his ponytail in an attempt to make it look like he had been up, even if his clothes were saying otherwise.

"Roy?" Ed asked when he saw the raven-haired man on his doorstep. "You coulda just walked in."

Roy nodded. "It didn't feel right," he said as he stepped in, his military hat coming off in the process.

Ed walked into his house, heading into the kitchen to start his usual pot of coffee. "You want some coffee, Roy?"

For a moment, Edward had the urge to call him Flamey instead of Roy, much like Andi had as a term of endearment toward the Flame Alchemist. But, as the split second thought entered his mind of who came up with it, he didn't.

"That would be great," Roy said as he sat at the kitchen table. He looked around. "Where's Mick?"

Ed looked at the time from the clock in the kitchen as he waited for the coffee. "In bed. She's like me on the weekends when I was younger. She'll be up soon anyhow. Mick's gotten a little restless lately."

Roy chuckled. "And I suppose she got that from her father."

Ed chuckled, thinking about it for a moment. "Yeah, she did," he said as he prepared his cup of coffee, remembering how Andi liked it for a split second: hot chocolate mix, sugar, creamer, milk-which Ed never understood why-and coffee. "You like yours black, right?"

Roy nodded as he watched Ed grab both cups and sit one in front of him. He took a sip and watched Ed intently.

"So, Roy, what really brings you here. I know you weren't just in the neighborhood."

Roy sighed. "There really is no getting passed you, is there, Ed?"

Ed shook his head. "Not in the least, old man."

Roy chuckled, taking another sip, and collectiong his thoughts into sentences. He sighed when they were as collected as they were going to get. "Ed, I wanted to tell you in person before Grumman called you and summoned you to his office."

Ed's heart quickened. The only reasons he'd be in Central Headquarters lately was because Mick wanted to see her uncle Roy and because he'd been seriously thinking about looking into his wife's disappearance himself. Maybe what she was working on was some clue. Maybe there was something the investigators overlooked-not that Maes, or his and Andi's former team was bad at their jobs-but they didn't call him a prodigy for nothing.

"Why would the Fuhrer want to see me?"

Roy fought back the emotion, hiding behind the authoritative mask he put on when it came to the girl he helped raise and depressing news.

"Ed, I am not going to lie to you. There is new evidence on Andi's case."

* * *

"Lust, where is Envy and Greed?"

Lust thought for a moment. Their trips into Central at night were becoming more and more frequent, leaving Angel with more questions. One of them being if she was the reason. Lust hated it when Envy and Greed would leave Angel feeling partly responsible that they were as thick-headed as they were.

"They left late last night, while you read up on Fullmetal." Lust had given her a book about Fullmetal and his escapades as an active alchemist. She made sure to check the book to make sure it didn't include anything about Andi. That would make both male homunculi angry if they knew.

Angel bowed her head. "Oh," she said quietly, making Lust stop what she was reading to look at Angel.

"What's wrong?"

Angel shrugged. "I was just wondering if I could walk through the city again like that one time." She bowed her head and smiled in embarrassment. "I like the city."

Lust smiled, seeing Angel's human self show through. "You can go, just be back before sunset. You know Envy and Greed would like to see you."

Angel nodded. "I know. They always want to see me. They're like overprotective brothers."

Brothers? That was a new analogy that Lust had not heard from her yet. She had heard Angel use parents, cousins, and even friends, but not brothers.

Lust nodded to her. "You're right, Angel. They are just like older brothers to you."

Older brothers who have been plotting to use you since they laid their eyes on you, and your life with the Fullmetal Alchemist was merely icing on the cake, Lust thought with a bitter tone. She had disliked the fact that they had found a new toy in Edward's life, screwing with his, now, wife. She didn't deserve this. All Andi had done was catch the eye of the two most plotting homunculi.

"Lust, can I go into the city now? I mean, I'll cover my tattoo and everything. I'll be careful." Angel had looked to Lust with those pleading eyes that Lust could hardly say no to.

Lust sighed, her sign of giving in. "Alright, as long as you're careful, I'll let you go into Central. Just remember the way back and remember your curfew."

Angel nodded with a smile, but it faded when her mind started flashing images. Those visions that plague her more frequently than before.

This time, she saw the blonde-haired girl, same as before. But there was something different about her. She looked younger, like in her teens. The blonde was standing in front of a desk, where a man was seated in an Amestrian military uniform. The man was dark-haired, looking dignified and authoritative with oxyx eyes. Angel knew somehow that the man and the girl knew each other well. She also knew that the man had said nearly the same about curfew. He had smiled to the blonde, causing the blonde to smile with him. After that, the vision faded and Angel looked to Lust.

"Are you alright, Angel?"

Angel nodded with her usual smile. "Yeah, just another vision."

Lust grew even more concerned. She'd never heard of a homunculi having visions as aften as Angel did. Lust knew that Angel wouldn't tell her just how often she was getting these visions, which only made Lust wonder more.

Lust gave her a caring look. "Be careful in Central City, alright Angel?"

Angel nodded, leaving Lust to retrieve her red jacket that hid her tattoo over her heart. lust watched her as Angel made sure the tattoo was covered. Although Lust's has always been between her rather large boobs, she thought it fitting that Angel's tattoo had been placed over her heart.

Soon after Angel had gotten herself ready, Lust looked her over, carefully inspecting Angel to make sure she wouldn't stick out. Lust smiled to the young homunculous.

"Remember what time I said to be back," Lust said, finding her tone to be more like a mother's. She seemed to get it when she would be around Angel more. It seemed to be subconscious to Lust to want to protect Angel.

Angel nodded to Lust. "I'll remember."

Lust smiled softly. "If anything happens, do you remember the number to this mansion?"

Angel nodded, reciting it without fault. This made Lust smile a little more.

"Just be careful, Angel. I'd hate to quote Envy, but we can't have you getting hurt, can we?"

Andi nodded, feeling some sharp emotion hit her chest. Something deep inside her told her Envy only says that because he had to. When Lust says something like that to her, Angel could hear the caring tone. But doesn't Envy or Greed like her?

"I'll be back, Lust," Angel said as she flashed a sincere smile to the female homunculous and headed for the door, walking out of it.

She looked both ways before heading down the sidewalk toward Central City with the intention of going into the heart of the city. She wanted to see people go about their daily lives. She wanted to see the city's library. Angel gripped the edge of her jacket, pulling it tightly down her torso.

I hope I see him again, Angel thought as she saw the edge of the city grow closer into view.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Heya guys! Wow, when I wrote this, I was thinking: well, when they find Wrath from FMA 2003 version, _****___he ate. So that's where I came up with the idea that Angel gets hungry since her body rejects the stones. (Yes, that's already been known). _**

**___I also wanted Roy to see her since he helped raise her since she was young after her father died. About a certain line, I do read/watch yaoi, I wanted my own...mini moment in there. Well, that and I wanted Roy to get really red since no one sees him speechless and as crimson as Edward's old coat._**

**___Songs: "Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Buble'  
"Can't Forget You" by My Darkest Days  
"Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickelback  
"U Remind Me" by Usher (I know what this song is really about, but the line "You remind me of a girl that I once knew. I see her face whenever I look at you..." Those lines really set this song out.)_**

**___OH YEAH, IF YOU'VE READ THIS BEFORE, WHEN IT WAS CHAPTER 5, THE REAL CHAPTER 5 IS UP! SORRY GUYS!_**

* * *

Angel walked into the city, feeling the city boast with life of their daily lives. She knew where the red light district was without having been there, remembering from her time with Lust and Envy. She headed into the heart, even if she knew she had never been there in her life before...or that she knew of. She still had no recollection of her previous life before she was brought back as a homunculous.

Angel sighed as she slowed her walk considerably as she walked closer to the heart of the city. She knew that Central's military's main headquarters where there. The Fuhrer's office was in the same building that the military officers and all military personnel worked in. When she grew even closer into the city, seeing cafes she knew all sorts of trivia on, but with no real reason why she knew them. She stopped at one shop window, peering into window of some bakery. The baked goods were displayed for people to buy. The smell carried out onto the street.

For the first time since becoming a conscious homunculi, Angel's stomach lurched with hunger.

Angel looks down to her stomach with confusion and clutched her stomach lightly. "_Now_ you're hungry?" she asked to her stomach in a soft whisper. Her other hand was still pressed to the glass. "I kinda wish I had money."

"And to think I call you a friend, Roy," a voice said as they approached me from behind as they walked on the sidewalk. "Mick's fine with Maes. I trust him."

Angel widened her eyes. She knew that voice from somewhere. She turned and looked toward the voice walking down the sidewalk, thankful that the heart of Central, or however close she was to the heart, was quieter than in the outskirts. That's when she saw him.

He was a handsome man. A FAMILIAR handsome man with golden hair and the same golden eyes. Angel knew she'd seen him somewhere before. Angel mentally shook her head at the thought that she knew him from somewhere. He had his hair in a ponytail with his bangs falling forward, framing his face.

"I trust him too, but Mick does need to be around other kids," a man with ravenous black hair and deep black eyes said. He sounded so dignified, yet caring.

The man looked just as familiar, maybe slightly less familiar than the blond one. He was about the same height as the blond, yet older. Angel stared at him, somehow knowing that he was smarter than he looked.

"And you must know other kids Mick's age?" the blond asked the man as they walked

Angel kept his look on the two, wondering where she had seen either before. As the blond came closer, Angel widened her eyes a little. It was the guy she had ran into during her last trip to Central City.

The older, raven haired man chuckled. "You have me there."

Angel pushed her brunette hair out of the way of her eyes, still gazing toward the two men. She turned back to the window of the bakery, wondering how she could make money enough to eat something. She pressed her forehead to the window.

"This sucks," she groaned.

"You know, it won't work if you do that," the blond's voice said directly behind her. She could tell he was smiling.

Angel tried to keep her rapidly beating heart down when she heard him talk to her. "It does if you want it to," she said smartly.

Both men laughed. "She sounds like a fireball," the older man said.

"Yeah, yeah, you and your fire analogies, Flame-boy," the blond said.

Angel giggled, turning around. "Are you two related or something?"

* * *

Edward and Roy both felt their hearts skip a beat at the girl in front of them. She looked so much like Andi that it scared Roy. Ed looked at her, remembering her from when he had bummed into her.

"Y-You're that girl from the street a couple weeks ago," Ed said, staring at her.

She had her smile, her eyes-even if the color was different, Ed could clearly see Andi's eye color in this doppelganger of his wife. Ed looked at everything: her face that was shaped like Andi's, the girl's rather large bust that would have easily attracted Roy's attention, down to her slender, yet curvy figure, and her toned legs that Edward could have guessed came from sparring someone.

Angel smiled. "You're that guy," she said, glad he remembered her enough to jog her memory of those times when she thought of nothing but him. She gave him a guilty smile. "I'm sorry for running into you that day."

Ed smiled. "You're fine. I was about to say the same to you."

Roy stared at the formally depressed and just-getting-along Edward, to the Edward he was before Andi's disappearance. He actually seemed _happy_ to see this mysterious girl he'd only seen once before.

Angel giggled a little. "But I was the one who was stupid enough to read and walk."

"Read and walk, sounds like someone I know," Roy said as he turned his glance from the girl he knew from somewhere to Edward.

"Oh shut up, you old flaming geezer," Edward said as he glared toward Roy. "I don't read and walk at the same time anymore. I watch Mickaela and walk at the same time."

"So, are you two...um..._living_ with each other?" Angel asked innocently, trying to get behind why the blond would call the other one flaming.

Both men went extremely red; redder than her jacket. Angel became instantly wide-eyed."No, no, we're more like former subordinate and superior officer," the blond said with a nervous laugh and smile, saying his words too quickly. He tried not to think about the thought of him and Roy under the same roof, lovers or not. It just wasn't going to happen.

"More like adopted father-in-law," Roy's baritone voice said.

"Oh? You're married?"

Edward looked to the ground, having been forced to think about the smiling, blonde, angelic face of his MIA wife.

"She's no longer with us, but Ed here, still likes to have me around," Roy said with a smile as he put his hand on Edward's shoulder. Roy had tried to put it delicately, but there isn't much you could say without putting Ed near tears or say that Andi was announced missing in action and hardly any clues and leads have turned up since.

"Your name is Ed?" Angel asked.

Edward perked his head up. "Yeah, the name is Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed."

"Elric? Are you related to Andi Elric by any chance?"

Edward felt his heart drop into his ice-forming stomach. That girl had just said her name. His wife's name. The one he silently forbade everyone in his life from speaking unless it pertained to her disappearance and being _that _much closer to finding her and bringing her home.

"I-I am," Ed managed. "She was my wife."

Angel gave him a sympathetic smile, making Roy think the same as Ed: that look a lot like Andi; almost _too_ much like Andi. "I'm sorry. I was reading her article in the paper when you bummed into me. She sounded really great."

Ed gave her a sad smile, thinking about all of Andi and the most recent bedtime story Edward had been telling Mickaela: how he found out she was pregnant with her. "She was really great."

Angel gave him a brighter smile. "I hope they find her for you. No one should look that sad when thinking about someone they care about."

Angel looked at the time, quickly calculating how long it would take her to get back to the manor. "I have to go, Ed and..."

Roy held out his hand. "Roy," he said, "Roy Mustang."

"Roy," she repeated with a smile. "I hope to see you around."

After smiling to both of them a final time, she walked away, heading down the street. Edward watched her walk away, tilting his head slightly as she walked. He had seen her before, and he knew it wasn't from when he bummed into her.

"Ed, you weren't lying," Roy said after the girl had disappeared into the cityscape. "That girl looks a lot like..."

Ed interrupted him with a husky, "Yeah, I know she does..."


	7. Chapter 6

_**And so the adventures continue on! Thank you so much for the reviews and such! I love reading and responding to them! :D In this chapter, I wanted things to move forward some in Angel's life, hence Envy and Greed. I also wanted to explain, somewhat, what had happened to Angel when she was developing. At the time, I was thinking of Wrath in the 2003 version of FMA when he ate the stones. All I kept thinking was: what if his body rejected them?**_

_**So onto Ed, everyone seems to feel for the guy. To be honest, I do too! The more I write him, the more I am thinking "Oh my God, I am a terrible person for putting Ed through this." I also wanted to bring up Mickaela's blanket again. That thing is a literal security blanket to her. I also wanted to show a little more of the relationship between more of the characters. I hope I did it.**_

_**Songs: "In My Head" by Jason Derulo  
"Because the Night" by Cascada (This song seemed to be a song I was thinking of when I was writing when Envy and Greed came in and asked Angel if she would go with them)  
"My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw (An Ed-Mick song. I was listening to this, thinking about Mick's blanket and when Ed goes to pick her up from Maes' house.)**_

* * *

Ed looked to Roy a couple hours after he had seen the girl. He was glad that Roy had a chance to finally look at the girl who definitely reminded Ed of Andi. It almost thrilled Edward that Roy thought the same after talking with her.

God, did that girl with the red coat sound like Andi, Ed casually thought. She talked like Andi and everything. It should have bothered Ed, but, for some reason, it didn't. When Ed was around her, everything around him faded. Just like he had felt with Andi.

"Ed, you're day dreaming," Roy said with the same tone he used to use on the former Fullmetal Alchemist, when he performed the science and was the treasure of the military. He'd also use the tone with his adopted daughter as some would call her.

Ed shook his head. "Sorry, Roy," Ed said softly, trying to ease that girl's image to the back of his mind for now. "I was thinking."

"About?"

"Her. That girl we saw by the bakery."

"It's been two hours since you've seen her, and you're acting like you see her every day."

"I know it's odd," Ed said quickly with a slight annoyance. "But...there is something about this girl. She..."

"Reminds you of Andi?"

Ed gave him a hard look. "Don't say her name," he said as he finished in his head, because it still hurts to think about her.

Roy raised both gloved hands into the air. "Fine," he said. "Just so you know, it still hurts for me too."

Ed gave Roy a look. "What?"

"Binding told me to watch her, protect her like she was mine." He scratched the back of his head as he thought about the little girl he took in after he was released from the Ishval War to become a legal guardian for an eight-year old little girl, who was the Binding Alchemist's pride and joy. He remembered the day clearly when he went to get her from the orphanage the state had placed her in until a legal guardian could get her. "In a way, she was. All of us on my team, and a couple others, helped raise her. It wasn't just you who lost someone important in their lives."

Ed sighed, looking out to the city. He knew what Roy said was true. At least the flaming bastard could say her name. Ed couldn't. He tried so many times, but couldn't. There was no way he could say his wife's name without feeling the bile rise in his throat and resisting the urge to release all contents of his stomach into the nearest toilet or trash can.

"Roy, I know. But...For me...She was my reason to stay," Ed said.

"What do you think would have happened if you and her didn't have Mickaela?" When Roy was met with a glare, he chuckled. "Settle down, Ed, asking a hypothetical."

Ed sighed, thinking about it. "I would have traveled more. Maybe married Winry, then divorce her." He sighed again. "I guess I wouldn't have been as happy. What about you? What would you be doing..."

"What? If I didn't follow a dying man's wish?" Ed nodded. Roy thought about it, then he finally shook his head. "I don't think I could think about it. Since I pretty much adopted her, I can see why Binding was so about her."

Ed growled. "Cheater."

When the silence was long enough of not takling to each other, Roy got back to work on the paperwork. Ed sighed as he glanced down at the papers that seemed miraculously in his what he thought were empty hands. He read one of the lines, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Roy, one question," Ed said as he reread the words about twenty times.

"What, Ed?"

"Where can I find information about the mission the night she went missing?"

Roy sighed, muttering under his breath about Ed's focus on his wife's case being like his determination on finding the Philosopher's Stone to get Al's body back. "You can ask Maes. He is in investigations," he said. Then he looked at the clock. "You can ask him when he's back in the office tomorrow. He's gone to be with his family and Mickaela, his adopted niece."

Ed gave Roy another look. "Ha. Ha; very funny, Roy, you old bastard."

It wasn't too long after that, that Ed packed up and left for Maes's house, intending on picking up Mickaela and heading home for more snuggle time with her. It was the most he was thankful for after all this time with her: that Mick still wanted to snuggle with her father and act like her mother the most.

"Ed, what are you doing here?" Maes asked at the door of his house.

"To get my daughter," Ed said. Then he smirked a little. "You know, she's about yay-high," he measured about her height on his leg. His smirk grew a little wider as he continued, "She has gold-blonde hair with gold eyes and is the spitting image of her mother with the intelligence of both parents?"

Maes chuckled, catching all the sarcasm. "Ed," he said in the fatherly tone he's used so many times on both Edward and Andi. "Go out for once. Let Elicia have some time with her little sister for once. They are having a sleep over at the moment with dress-up." Ed smiled at the thought of his little girl playing dress-up. "Besides, Mick was already intending on spending the night."

Ed gave him a questioning look. "How would you know that?"

Maes chuckled. "She called me at work to stop by her room to get her red blanket."

Ed felt both the pang of hearing that and the warmth that came when he heard the words. Mick couldn't sleep without Ed there or her red blanket that Andi wanted for her. He smiled when he heard her laughing in the background and at the thought of Mick calling Maes while he was at work to pick up what could be such a trivial item to most, but the world to a five-year-old and her father.

"Come on in, Ed," Maes said as he practically hauled the twenty-something man into the building. He closed the door behind him, watching Ed smile as he heard Mick squeal with delight. "Hey, Mick! Someone is here to see you!"

Ed and Maes chuckled when they heard the young five-year old gasp and yell something inaudible, followed by hurried footsteps toward the front of the house from the back. Mick stopped when she saw who was at the Hughes house to see her.

She gasped when Ed smiled to her. "Daddy!" Mick squealed as she ran to her dad, nearly tripping on the red thing she was wearing.

Ed caught her just in time. "Hey, Princess," he said as he hugged her tightly. " Are you having fun with Elicia?"

Mick nodded a couple times with a smile.

"Do you want to stay the night with her?"

Maes smiled as he watched Ed hold his daughter close as she nodded again.

"Yes, Daddy," she said. Her gaze fell from her father to the red thing around her body. She flipped the corner of the thing back to reveal the flamel she always had close to her face as she slept. "I had Maes get my blankie."

Ed smiled, looking at the flamel that was once on most of his jackets, especially the ones that Andi wore as a housecoat, as something to wear with her clothes, and something she held tightly when she missed Ed. Ed even remembered when one of those red coats was something Andi wore all the time when she was pregnant.

"I see that, Princess," he said. Then gold-eyes met gold-eyes. "Are you sure you want to stay?"

Maes could hear the hesitation in her voice, but Mick nodded. "I'm sure, Daddy."

Ed kissed her forehead. "Alright then," he said with a soft smile. He kissed her forehead again, his hand in her silky hair. Hair that looked and felt like her mother's. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, Princess."

Mick nodded as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck in her own hug. She whispered into his ear, "I love you, Daddy."

Ed felt the stab in his heart and the tears well in his eyes as he hugged her back. "I love you, too, Mickaela."

* * *

Angel had made it back to the mansion just before she was supposed to. Lust was waiting for her pretty much at the front door. She was in front of her just as Angel closed the door. Lust smiled to her as Angel smiled. She had been thinking about the two she had met in front of that bakery. That handsome blonde, and the slightly older black-haired one. Ed and Roy, as she remembered.

"Did you have a good time?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah," she said as she thought about the bakery. "I felt hungry again."

Lust looked suprised. "You did? You haven't been hungry in a very long time."

Angel nodded again. "I know. I had stopped in front of his bakery, and my stomach growled."

"Maybe we should let you eat something. The rest of us, like Greed, Envy, and me, we don't need food because-"

"Because your bodies have the red stones in them, and mine doesn't."

Lust's smile faded. "Do you know why your body doesn't have one?"

Angel shook her head. "No, Envy or Greed never told me, though, I have a pretty good idea."

Lust walked with her toward the kitchen, where they had a stock of canned peaches for the times when Angel complained of hunger. "You see, when us homunculi are made, we slowly develop, much like a child-only slightly quicker. When we are developed enough, we eat the red stones," Lust was careful about using the term Philosopher's Stone around Angel from when Envy had that alchemist bring her back; after all, in Angel's previous life, she heard that term all the time from her boyfriend. "However, when you were ready to eat them, your body instantly rejected them like they were poison."

Angel nodded, sitting on the counter as she watched Lust get out a quart-sized can of canned peaches and a spoon for her.

"None of us could figure out why your body would reject them like that. All homunculi's body take them, but yours didn't. It really couldn't."

"Did Envy or Greed know why?"

Lust shook her head as she handed the jar to her. "No, they have theories but no conclusions." Lust leaned against the counter as Angel ate her peaches. "Now, what did you think of going out into the city?"

Angel smiled as she thought about the two men again. She felt so comfortable around them, like she had known them in her previous life. The life before she was a homunculi. "It was nice."

Lust knew that look. She had often got it from guys who talked to her, much like one man from a village, Lujon. "You met someone."  
Angel raised two fingers in the air, wiggling them. "Two of them. They talked to me." And they looked very familiar, Lust, she finished in her head. She never did like telling anyone how often she had those visions. She had about three of them about ten minutes after she had left the two men.

"Oh?" she said, interested. "Did you find out their names?"

"Edward, or Ed, and Roy," she said with a smile as she thought about mainly Ed. She had a feeling she knew that name from somewhere.

Maybe it was the name of the guy in her visions.

Lust tried to hide the fact that they were connected to Andi Elric and her with a smile. "So, what one did you like more?"  
Angel smiled inspite of herself. "Ed," she said with a dreamy sigh. She snapped back into the Angel Lust knew in a matter of a mili-second. "I want to see him again. I don't know why, Lust, but I feel like I could tell him anything."

Lust thought in spite of herself: You used to tell him everything, Angel. You and Edward were inseperable, even before you two were married. Don't worry, Angel; hopefully soon, I can tell you everything, and I'll let you do what you please to those two who ruined everything.  
Soon after, Envy walked in with Greed. By then, Angel was almost done with the entire jar of peaches. Greed walked in, almost ignoring Lust if it wasn't for the nod he gave her, and wrapped his arm around Angel's neck.

"Got hungry, eh?" he asked as he smirked to her

Angel, who had just been talking to Lust moments before, nodded silently. She sensed something off about both Envy and Greed and didn't like it much.

"When did you get hungry?" Envy asked as he sat on the counter opposite her, staring at her.

"Earlier today," she said, trying to keep it vague, wondering if it would be wise enough to tell Envy and Greed that went into the city. "I don't know what made me hungry."

Lust looked at Angel, knowing there was a debate in her head. "She was outside walking around the property with me. Nothing to worry about Envy."

Angel inwardly sighed, relieved that Lust had helped her out. Envy smirked with Greed as they looked to each other. Greed had nodded toward Envy, in some silent agreement before they returned their attention to Angel, who was finishing up another peach quarter.

"Well, it had been a long time since the last you ate," Envy said as he looked toward Angel.

Greed tightened his arm around her neck. "How would you like to go into the city at night? You might like it since you're into that kind of shit."

Lust and Envy had both walked up to Greed and slapped the back of his head, making Angel chuckle in amusement. Greed always said something like that, and it would always yield the same results.

Angel smiled, thinking about the guy named Ed immediately. She hoped she would see him again. She wanted to get to know him. "I'd love to."

Envy and Greed looked to each other over Angel, who was finishing her jar of peaches and drinking the natural syrup that it was canned with, and smirked. They were each thinking the same thing: Ed's not going to know what hit him.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Heya guys! Cool, you're still reading, which makes me happy as hell! Well, I am trying to get a chapter done from this and other stories while I have the chance because I am going to an anime convention in my home state called ShutoCon. It's in Lansing, Michigan and I am so geeked out about it. So after, I am still gonna be riding on cloud nine...perhaps died and gone to anime heaven, I am not sure yet.**_

_**Anyway, onward with the story. I read your reviews to it. I love how you guys love the fact that he's totally silent with Envy and Greed (considering what they did, I would too), and loquacious around Lust. Things are definitely getting interesting in this chapter. You really get to see the sadist sides in both Greed and Envy. It will be explored more in the next chapter, though I am certain, by the end of the chapter, you're going to hate those two even more. Yes, they did know exactly who would be in that place. (I won't say for spoilers).**_

_**Songs: "Whiskey Lullabuy" by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss (Parts of this just remind me of Ed. Mostly the drinking to forget/be numb. I could see him drinking to this song, just not killing himself with drinking.)  
"Not Over You" by Gavin DeGraw (Another Ed song.)  
"Nothing" by The Script (Oh this song, this is another break-up song I could see Ed drinking to, even with Roy there)  
"Scream" by Usher (Oh this song is filled with what Greed, and somewhat of Roy wanted to do with this girl)  
"Stealing Cinderella" by Chuck Hicks (Ed when he's remembering Mick playing dress up, and Roy when he remembers Andi at a young age)  
"Could Be An Angel" by Vic Mignogna (Just the title alone is perfect for what Ed and Roy see at the bar)**_

* * *

Angel followed Greed and Envy into Central city after they put her in something to go over her racer back tank and her capris. This time, it was a white oxford, much like the one Ed had worn, and Andi did for some time while she was pregnant, and a belt that hung on her waist. When Greed and Envy were done, smirking inwardly that they were still pulling something over everyone who knew Andi Elric, they deemed her ready to be shown to the world without the red jacket as a dead give-away.

"Angel, are you still there?" Greed asked as he looked to the once blonde bombshell. She was still a stunner, but a brunette one.

Angel nodded. "Yes, Greed," she said. Inwardly, she hoped she could see Ed again. There was just something about him that she liked. Even when she saw him by the bakery, she could feel something deep within her swell and make her feel happiness like she's never felt before. Not since she became a homunculous.

Envy looked back to Angel, still feeling his victory that he was causing Ed anguish. Hell, one of the reasons he and Greed were taking Angel out was to torment him a little into thinking Angel was Andi. They knew it would work too. Ed was madly in love with the one girl Roy was helping to raise since "Scar" killed him.

"Angel, are you sure you want to go out with us?" Envy asked, putting both hands behind his head.

Angel nodded. "As long as we don't go near the Devil's Nest, I'll be alright." She had always felt so uneasy about that bar; not that she would tell Envy or Greed that. Only Lust knew about her intuitions and feelings about things.

"Why not, kid? You never had a problem with it before," Greed said as he turned to her, still feeling the urge to lay her down and have his way with her, just like when he met Andi Elric, that fiery blonde that was so closely matched with the two.

Angel grabbed her one arm with her hand as she thought, I've always thought that about that damn place. "I don't know. Something tells me it just wouldn't be... I don't know... okay there," Angel said. It was probably the most she had told either how she really felt.

"Fine," Greed said, still trying to figure out what he was going to do about his growing "problem" as he thought about Angel's old bad ass side she still needed to unleash.

"We weren't going there anyway, my silly Angel," Envy said as he grabbed her wrist to put her between Greed, who was busy figuring out what thought would keep his boner down, and himself so he could keep an eye on her, watching for any sign of Andi Elric.

"Where are we going?"

"Deeper into Central. There are a few places I am sure you'd like. Since you've eaten something, you shouldn't get hungry anytime soon. So this is perfect," Envy said as he wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her closer to him. He smirked when he saw the red tattoo still imprinted over her heart. It was like his charm for him to know that it wasn't a dream.

They had walked into Central City, and just as Envy had said, they were deep into Central. Angel began to remember places she had walked by on her own trip there. When they had passed the bakery Angel met Ed and Roy at, she felt herself get a little red in her cheeks. She was thinking about Edward again when she didn't want to.

That's when it happened. A flash happened before her eyes. It was at night. Hardly any stars shined in the night because of the dim, orange glow from the city streetlights. Angel could see Ed standing before her, as if she was the object of his affection. The look in his eyes were loving and happy. His smile mirrored the love he shared for his affection for the girl. Angel's vision looked down to worn black, heeled boots. Her hair blew through the wind. Angel could have sworn her breath hitched because her hair was blonde. Blonde like that girl's in her visions. Her eyesight perked up, seeing Edward again. He looked younger, not too much younger than when she last saw him. He muttered something. She couldn't make out the words in the least, but all she knew was that it made her turn deep red and her heart leap into her throat with happiness.

"Angel, are you alright?" Envy asked.

Angel didn't realize she had her eyes closed when she opened them, seeing the ground closer than it was before the vision stared. She looked to Envy, her eyes flashing fear before they went to their usual cool expression. "I'm alright, Envy."

"You sure, kid? You just fell to your knees," Greed said with the thought just after he said the words, not that you wouldn't be great on your knees.

Angel nodded, standing and brushing herself off. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was nothing."

Nothing my ass, she thought; for me to see that, it must have been something important. But why was Ed in it.

"Was it another vision?"

Angel nodded, letting the three continue their way. Envy and Greed looked to each other, each nodding as they silently chose what bar they wanted to visit first.

* * *

Ed walked into the bar, intending on getting buzzed. Getting buzzed was the only way he couldn't totally feel Andi's absence from his life. He sat on the bar stool, looking to the counter and his hands. He had already spent most of the way to the bar convincing himself that Mick was going to be alright for the night. He hated to let her go anywhere now that Andi wasn't there and still MIA.

She's not dead, he thought repeatedly as his thoughts drifted to her. She's not dead. She's not dead. She's alive somewhere. She's not dead.

"Ed? What the hell are _you _doing here? I thought you and Mick would be reading alchemy books, by now," a baritone voice asked as they walked towards the distraught blond and sat next to him. Since Andi's disappearance, he hated the mere thought of Ed being alone after something like Andi missing happened.

"She's spending the night with Elicia. They were playing dress-up," Ed said as he took a sip of the brandy the bartender had given him.

Roy smiled at the thought of Mick dressing-up, which made him turn his attention to Andi when she was living with him. She'd get into his freshly pressed uniforms and pretend she was a soldier like her fathers and family. "I remember when Andi would do the same. Though, that girl wasn't pretending to be a princess and I was some fire-breathing dragon. She was more of the realistic type, pretending to be a soldier." Roy and Ed both felt the pang of grief when Roy said Andi's name. It may have been a year and a half, but Andi was one of those people no one gets over easily. "Hard to believe considering how her father died."

Ed bowed his head more as he stared into his brandy. "You never told me."

Roy cast a sideways glance toward Ed. "Huh?"

"You never told me the new evidence in her case," he said softly, slow enough that the sadness wouldn't build up as much.  
Roy nodded. "Maes, as well as Grumman now, are convinced that the people behind her disappearance weren't human. In other words..."

"Homunculi," Ed finished for him as his hand around the glass tightened. The mere thought of them laying a hand on his wife, possibly killing her, was enough for him to rejoin the military and hunt them down.

"Now, before you get all revenge-happy, listen to me, Ed." Ed looked to Roy with that fire in his eyes, Roy saw when he went to see him after he tried to bring back his mom. Roy was honestly shocked that he hadn't tried to bring back Andi when she was presumed dead. "Don't go getting revenge just on some whim. Not until you're one-thousand percent certain that you know _exactly _what happened to her. This isn't like you're getting your brother's body back and your guys's quest to find the stone."

"I'm not stupid," Ed said harshly.

"No," Roy said, unfazed, yet oddly relieved that he was seeing the old Edward again. He sort of missed the little brat he called Fullmetal when he could perform alchemy. "But you're impulsive. Just remember that you still have Mickaela, and I don't plan on raising another one of Andi until I'm married."

"Oh, so you're saying that I should wait until you're married before I can go and seek revenge?"

"No." Roy took a drink of his beer. "What I am saying is that I'd rather raise a kid of my own than raise yours. I love Mickaela like my own niece, but you have to understand that she's _your_ daughter."

"And Andi's," Ed uttered as his fingertip subconsciously traced around the rim of the brandy glass, thinking about when they had her there in Central City. He couldn't think about her, which would leave him more depressed than when he came in. He hated saying her name out loud, it made everything even more _real_ that Andi might never be coming back to his arms.

Ed topped off his glass, fully knowing that he was going to get drunk. Maybe he'd be drunk enough to see a mirage of Andi. One so real that he'd believe it was her no matter who told him differently, even Roy. Roy had always been the one to bring him back from the edge before he jumped, but he didn't want to believe that Andi was dead like Ro thought.

Ed had ordered another glass just as the bar door opened. He turned to see who it was just as he received his glass. Just before he pressed it to his lips, he saw a man, about in his mid-twenties walk in with what looked like a friend and a girl. Ed disregarded it as he took a nice swig of the brandy.

Roy looked in the direction Ed was, immediately seeing the party of three. But was caught his eye was the girl. He could definitely see himself taking her home. Even with as shadowy the bar was, he could tell the girl was a looker, a natural beauty. Her hair was done up in a ponytail, which looked messy from her wavy hair, which Roy could picture himself tearing out as he explored that creamy skin. Her skin was nearly flawless. Her boobs were a nice large, firm size, even more accentuated by the white oxford shirt that was tied just below them, showing off the blank tank under. She definitely was far from in between woman and girl.

"Angel, come on, we're sitting here," the guy in the mid-twenties said as he guided the brunette to a booth and ordered drinks for all of them.

Ed did a double take when he saw her face. He looked toward his brandy, thinking it was working faster than he thought. He saw her gentle, yet tough eyes. That body, which made him believe he'd see it before with a lot less. But when she smiled, his heart stopped and melted. He almost dropped his glass of brandy as he scanned her over again as she stood to do something, her wavy hair in a ponytail that flicked and swayed behind her as she walked. She may have been a brunette, but all Ed saw was deep gold.

"Andi?"


	9. Chapter 8

_**PHEW! The ball is still rolling! I am so proud of myself as much as I love hearing reviews and responding to them! Which is a lot, by the way!**_

_**In this chapter, I really wanted Ed to get more comfortable with Angel around. I also wanted to make it start getting good. Call me evil for being this sadistic to one of my favorite characters from the series, mostly because I am. I also added in a description which I commend myself on because I did that without looking at a picture to find out what they looked like. You'll find out in the chapter of who it is.**_

_**Songs: "We Danced" by Brad Paisley  
"Almost Paradise" by Mike Reno and Ann Wilson (Or at least I think it's Ann from Heart)  
"Trying Not To Love You" by Nickelback (An Ed song)  
"Like Nobody Else" by My Darkest Days (Ed's thoughts on Andi at their wedding and Angel looking at Ed)  
"She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 (This song just seemed to fit. Perhaps it's Ed's and Andi's wedding song, I am not sure, but this song was definitely in the playlist because it just fit somewhere)  
"Brothers" by Vic Mignogna (I think of this song every time Al is mentioned)**_

* * *

Ed watched as the girl looked up, just as Andi would have done. Roy stared at her, immediately taking back what he wanted to do to the girl. He hadn't been with any girl remotely looking like Andi. There, in the bar, both men could see the exact mirror of the one person both admittedly missed the most.

Ed felt his heart quicken as she noticed him, handing her friend's her drink and walking to him after saying something to them. Stopped at him with a soft smile, one Andi would give to him often.

"Edward, right?" she asked as she stopped at him.

Roy blinked. It was that girl from the bakery. How did he not see her before?

Ed nodded, mouth half-hung open in shock. He remembered her alright. He remembered her as the one girl who looked too much like Andi for his own good. "A-Angel, right?"

She smiled, nodding once happily. Ed had a feeling she hadn't shown anyone that side in a long time. "That's right. What's brings you here?"

"Work," Ed said casually. He wasn't about to tell his life story to some girl who looked like Andi. After all, it could be Envy behind that "skin" trying to torment him.

She smiled. It wasn't that devious smile Envy would give his latest victim. It looked like she truly cared about what he said. "Where do you work?"

"Military," he said nonchalantly, his hand still around the glass of brandy.

"So, what brings you here, Angel?" Roy asked, needing the subject to be changed. Ed wasn't taking it anywhere when he needed to. The girl was clearly interested in him. Why couldn't Ed see that?

Angel shrugged. "Friends of mine brought me here. They invited me."

Friends? Angel thought casually. She'd hardly use the term to describe Greed and Envy. Lust was a friend, but she couldn't pinpoint what she'd call the guys.

Roy nodded, taking a sip of his drink. Now that he knew it was the Andi doppelganger from the bakery, all chance of him getting drunk and taking her home was gone. It wasn't like he wasn't going to stop all contact with her. She was still one of the nicest girls to talk to. Always so polite and cordial to others.

Ed looked around as music started to fill the room, his scan stopping on Angel, who was talking to Roy about God knew what. He took a big swig of brandy, feeling the effects of the alcohol. If it wasn't for the liquid courage, he wouldn't be anywhere near her, or doing what he was thinking of doing.

"Angel, do you wanna dance?" Ed asked, completely in the middle of what Roy was saying to the brunette.

Angel looked at him, feeling her heart soar for a moment. "Yeah, I'd love to," she said as she took his extended hand and let him lead her out onto the dance floor.

Ed smiled to her as they started to dance, making Angel smile in return. He couldn't help but to feel the same warmth he'd feel when he made Andi smile that shyly. For an instant, it was just them on the dance floor and in the world. There wasn't any pain from losing a dear loved one, and there wasn't any thoughts running through either head, but the other person. Angel felt a little light headed around him. Like he was the last person she wanted to see at night before she went into the library and the first person in the morning.

"So, Angel," Ed asked when he knew he was a little more comfortable than before around her, "where you from?"

"Outside Central City," she said with a smile, glad it was Ed who spoke first. "How about you?"

"Risembool," he said with a slight smile. "It's a small villiage in the east. I grew up there with my younger brother and a childhood friend of mine, whom my brother married."

Angel smiled, feeling like she was seeing inside the world of this intriguing person.

"How about you, Angel? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Angel shook her head, hardly considering the homunculi she lived with as siblings. Lust was close but she was more like what the humans called best, or close, friend. It wasn't like a sister or anything.

"Only child, eh?" Ed said with a slight smile.

Andi was an only child, Ed thought casually, for once not feeling any remorse. But no, there would be time for remorse when he was laying in an empty bed without his wife at his side.

Angel nodded as Ed spun her around and caught her in his arms. He's strong, she thought, taking note of his muscular, yet oddly familiar arms around her body.

"Do you just have a brother?"

"Yeah, though I seem to like to count the childhood friend, yet sister-in-law by marriage, a sister. That was before my younger brother married her."

Angel smiled, trying to picture a younger brother for this handsome man. She thought of this slightly younger guy, maybe a year or two younger than Ed with slightly darker blond hair and perhaps deep gold-gray eyes. Since Ed's hair was longer, pulled into a ponytail, his brother's would be cut short like Roy's, but short in the back and longer in the front. Maybe this brother was taller, which is why Ed calls him younger instead of little.

Perhaps this thought of Edward's younger brother was just her overactive imagination again. Envy and Greed always said that descriptions like that were a product of it.

Ed pulled Angel closer to his body as a slower song started to play. Her body was pressed lightly against his. Her arm was wrapped around his shoulder as her head practically laid on his shoulder. Ed kept her hand in his, trying to push out the memory of his and Andi's wedding dance when Andi was in the same position.

No, Angel isn't Andi, he thought, it's just a mere coincidence that this girl is a lot like her. Andi's gone, MIA, not coming back like Mom or Dad or Winry's parents.

He still couldn't help but to remember Andi's deep gold hair pulled up into a messy, yet elegant updo with a small, silver hair pin that had a small, white gem at the end. The hair pin had been her mother's that her father kept with him from his wedding to her mother. Andi wore white with a red ribbon around her waist. Her gown was a elegant, flowing, princess-like one with red embroidery at the hem. Ed couldn't forget her smile that day. It shined brighter than the sun, and even brighter when he and her danced their first song. He'd secretly taken dance lessons with Riza to surprise Andi as a wedding present. They had danced for two songs without realizing it that day. Not that either of them cared. Maes was taking Mick for a night or two before Andi and Ed went on their honeymoon. To the newly wed Elric's, they had all the time in the world to slow dance with their bodies as close as what Ed was dancing with Angel.

"You're a good dancer, Ed," Angel said lightly as she danced with Ed leading.

"Thanks," he said, not daring to mention where he learned it. She didn't need to know that he was a possible widower with a young daughter. Right then, all he wanted was for him and her to exist in their own world. "I learned from a good friend of mine."

Angel lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him with a soft smile. Ed smiled back without realizing it. For once since he last saw Andi, he was happy.

* * *

"Holy shit, this is working out better than planned, Envy," Greed whispered to Envy from across the table as both watched Angel giggle and dance yet another song with Edward Elric. "He's no idea that he's dancing with his wife."

Envy and Greed chuckled lowly.

"The best part is that the Fullmetal Pipsqueak's falling in love with our little homunculous and doesn't know it. Imagine the heart attack when he finds out what and who she really is."

"Next phase in our plan or ride this out?"

"Let's do a little of both. Angel needs some time as well. We can't have her moving too quick on the Pipsqueak."

"Both? Do you think moving too slow will cause our little Angel to FEEL something toward our former alchemist?"

Envy waved a hand in the air, dismissing the thought completely. "Pssh, it wouldn't happen. Homunculi, whether they have eaten the stones or not, can't feel strong, or useless, emotions like love to begin with."

"But Angel isn't like the rest of us. She isn't like Wrath or Gluttony or Pride."

"No, but she is still a wannabe human just like the rest of us," Envy said in a half-snap, half-quickened tone. "Deep down, she's like the rest of us. She'll never know who she was or remember anything from when she was human, which makes her the perfect torture device for Elric when we finally get him where we want him."

Greed chuckled. "She's going to be our little temptress alright. The next Lust, without killing Lust or replacing her."

"Just the Lust for Edward Elric," Envy said with a sinister tone and a matching smirk.

The two of them turned back to Angel and Elric, watching Ed with that caring smile on his face as the two of them danced. What would make this even more perfect was if Angel knew of their plan. She'd definitely move it along.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Woohoo! I am on another roll! I still love hearing from those of you who review! You guys are amazing and one of the reasons why I am as far as I am in Angel, The Homunculous. Thank you so much! -bows-_  
**

**_In this chapter, I wanted more time with Ed X Angel. I am beginning to fall for this pairing and I am quite a shipper anyway. XD Since Envy and Greed had their moment in the end of the last chapter, I figured I would give Roy his mini-moment in the beginning of this one-not that he has much to say about Ed and Angel dancing. But I have to say, the ending of this chapter is my favorite and I would love to hear what you readers thought of it!_**

**_Songs: "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum (You'll see...)  
"When You Kiss Me Like This" by Toby Keith (This song just seemed to fit the central theme of these two)  
"Never Knew I Needed" by Ne-Yo (There are a few lyrics in the song that reminded me of the last scene with Ed and Angel just before the moment I am so proud of. That and because it's the central theme song for "Princess and the Frog" and when I think of that, I think of fireflies (:D Ray~!))  
"Hero" by Enrique Iglesias (I think this would probably have been a good wedding song for Ed and Andi)  
"Like Nobody Else" by My Darkest Days (I was listening to this song when Ed had his memory of Andi at the end of this chapter.)  
"With You" by Chris Brown (With the chorus, it seemed to describe Ed and Angel's feelings)  
"Forever" by Chris Brown  
"Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence (For that "spark")_**

* * *

Roy watched as Ed danced like he had at his wedding. Angel was pulled close to his body as they danced. A soft, yet happy smile was planted on her face almost permanently. Her eyes were closed, just as Andi had looked on their wedding day.

She isn't Andi, though, Roy thought as he took another drink of his drink. After watching Ed and Angel smile to each other as they talked, Roy shrugged thinking, though, I could be wrong.

* * *

Angel chuckled as Ed said something while they danced, still feeling the same sparks she felt when they started to dance. Ed couldn't help but to stare at her, feeling more at ease the more he spent time with her. He soon started to forget the world around him, the reasons he came to the bar in the first place, what Roy had told him about his missing wife's case, everything except for him and Angel.

Angel rested her head against Ed's shoulder as they slow danced again. She started to see bright lights around her, which weren't in the bar normally. They were strung up around them as they spun around, meshing with the bar's scenery. The music was starting to fade into a different, more romantic song as Angel and Ed continued to dance. Eventually, the white oxford shirt Edward was wearing had changed colors and feel, turning into a slightly rougher and black in color. It wasn't from the shadows of the bar either. It was the actual fabric of what he was wearing. Angel shifted her head on Ed's shoulder as he continued to spin them around on the dance floor slowly. Her hair had moved from her shoulders and cascading in front of her field of vision to behind her with a lighter hair color in her eyes as her bangs.

Damn, fucking visions, Angel thought as she unconsciously tightened her hold on Ed. She continued her thought with, they seem to get more and more vivid.

"You alright, Angel?" Ed asked, clearly concerned for his dance partner.

Angel lifted her head from his shoulder, looking to him. Instantaneously, Ed saw his wife looking to him with the same expression on her face. He fought the urge to alarm her by stepping from her.

"I'm fine, just thinking of something I'd rather not think about for a moment," she said, wondering how to explain her visions without freaking the one person who's been on her mind almost as much as the visions have plagued her lately.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Ed said as he kept dancing with her. Even if it was a mere sway, he didn't want to stop dancing with her. He felt like he could dance with her forever and feel hardly any remorse.

"Do you ever have your mind bring up something you'd rather not think about, but you're forced to?" Angel asked, trying to make sense as her heart quickened when she realized how close she was to Ed.

Ed didn't have to think for a moment before he said, "Yes. Happens to me all the time."

Angel felt sudden relief that she wasn't the only one who's mind loved to fuck with her. She looked up to Ed, the edges of her side-swept bangs falling in front of her right eye much like Andi's had done when she was working on something and looked up. Unconsciously, Ed pushed them away with his fingertips, like he'd done with Andi each time he saw it. Where Ed's fingertips had brushed on her skin, Angel felt tiny sparks light up something deep within her. She hardly realized they had stopped dancing.

"Hey, Ed, you want to do for a walk? I need some fresh air from dancing," Angel said with a soft smile.

Ed couldn't help but smile even if his mind was forcing him to think about his MIA wife. There was something about this girl that he liked. "I'd like to," he said as he started for the door with her.

Angel didn't bother looking over toward Envy or Greed, who had been watching her intently since she had gotten close to Edward. Instead, she walked out like she had walked into the bar alone. Angel stepped out into the cool night air, feeling more relieved than she felt in the bar. Maybe it was because she didn't have Envy and Greed watching her every move. It would have been different if Lust was with them. Angel turned to Ed as he walked out behind her.

"Lead the way," Angel said as they started walking together down the sidewalk, going away from the bar.

Ed smiled as they walked, looking toward Angel. He took in everything about her, seeing such familiar curves and silky-looking hair. He wondered if it was as silky as Andi's hair had been and Mick's was.

"So, have you ever left Central City?" Ed asked as they continued their destination-less walk around the city. He didn't care where they were going, he just wanted to keep being around her for some unfathomable reason.

Angel shook her head. "That's complicated."

"How?"

Angel looked to her feet as they walked, avoiding Ed's peering eyes. "You see, there is a portion of my life where I can't remember anything no matter how hard I try. So if I had left Central within that time, I wouldn't have remembered," Angel explained, trying to make it sound like she wasn't a homunculous and that she was normal, which is what she wanted to be.

Ed nodded, seeming to understand. "I've been all over Amestris," he said, remembering his missions, assignments, and escapades throughout the country looking for the Philosopher's Stone to restore Al's body.

"What made you decide on Central?"

Ed thought for a moment of why he decided on Central City. Maes and his family was in Central. His family, though, was in Risembool. He smiled as he thought of the family he had in Central. Of Mickaela, his little daughter, his princess. Then there was his angel, his wife: Andi. "There were a few reasons. Central seemed to be the fit for me, and I had a family here that wasn't just my brother and his wife and family."

Angel smiled, thinking that it fit Ed to live in the fast pace of Central City. "Sounds nice," she said. She looked to him, wondering something. "You're an Elric, right?"

Ed nodded.

Angel felt her cheeks get hot with embarrassment. "You were the Fullmetal Alchemist, right?"

"Yeah." He wondered where she was taking this.

Angel started to feel her blood rise to her face, burning her up at the same time. She looked from him. "This is going to be an odd question, but why do, or did, they call you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" After a moment and before Ed could answer with that smile of his, Angel added, "I understand the alchemist part in your name."

Angel stopped herself before she dug herself a hole she knew she couldn't get out of no matter how hard she tried.

Ed chuckled, the smile still on his lips. "When I joined, I had two automail limbs. One right arm and a left leg. I got the automail when I was around eleven after I had already lost my limbs in an alchemy accident," Ed had gotten so used to calling the failed Human Transmutation he and Al performed an alchemy accident that it was so easy for him to say now. "I became Fullmetal when I was twelve after I had passed the State Alchemy certification. I ended up getting my right arm back when I was about eighteen."

Angel smiled, chuckling a little. "Damn, you've been in the military since you were twelve?"

Edward nodded. "That's how I met Roy, the guy you met earlier today," Ed had nearly forgotten that he had seen her just earlier in the day before he had gone to see Mick at Maes' house and came to the bar. He thought of what he wanted to say next, picturing what Andi was like on the day they had met. "The military was also how I met my wife."

The one that's gone, Angel finished for herself when Ed didn't. She remembered Roy mentioning that his wife was no longer with him. Angel figured she was dead or something. She couldn't imagine the wife of the former Fullmetal Alchemist leaving him.

Although Angel wanted to know how he and his wife met, she didn't ask. She figured it was too painful for him to think about, already seeing the pain flicker behind his eyes when he mentioned her to Angel.

Edward continued their walk, somehow directing them toward Central City Gardens. He really hadn't been there at night since he proposed to Andi. At this point, he didn't care what the gardens meant to him back then. For some reason, Edward thought that Angel hadn't seen the gardens before. He had no idea what was making him think that.

The two had continued their walk toward Central City Gardens, talking about whatever came to their minds. Angel had found it so easy to talk to Ed, finding it even easier to talk to him than to Lust. Ed talked to the Andi look-alike easily, almost like Angel was her. He hadn't found a girl he could talk to like that since Andi. Ed was almost relieved he could talk to Angel.

When the two had reached the gardens, and after Angel had commented on how beautiful the gardens had looked lit up in the night, they walked slower through the gardens, gradually getting closer to each other. Eventually, during their walk, Angel had come to a complete stop, staring at the picturesque scenery around her. Ed had stopped when she had, looking toward her as she took in the gardens.

"Amazing how something so peaceful and beautiful could be in such a fast-paced city," she said in a dreamy whisper as she slowly spun around, ending with her facing toward Ed.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, my brother, when he traveled with me around Amestris, and I would spar here. But one time, we had gotten back late from an assignment and we were heading somewhere when we saw this. For once, it was something that almost reminded us of the nights in Risembool. Although, in Risembool, you can see the infinite number of stars in the cosmos."

"But here you can see tranquility even when the world seems like it isn't," Angel said, making a note to herself to visit when she wanted out of the mansion and away from Envy and Greed like she is now.

Edward smiled lightly, seeing her happy was warming up something cold deep within him. He stepped toward her without realizing it until he was face-to-face with her. His arm was around her body lightly as her hand was pressed against his chest, almost directly under his rapidly beating heart. A cool, yet warm, night breeze blew by them, making Angel's brunette hair tease around her, wrapping around her neck and brushing against Ed's arms. Ed smiled, using his right hand to push back her hair, letting the strands run between his fingers. He was shocked, letting his eyes widen for a moment before lowering them to normal.

Her hair is just as silky smooth as Andi's was, Ed thought as his mind made his memory flash.

Andi was sitting on him, clad only her red spaghetti strap tank and a pair of her favorite jeans. She was smiling down to him from on top of him, her hand on his shirtless chest as if to keep her from falling on top of him. Her legs were pressed tight, yet loose hold against his body For once her layered, silky, deep gold hair was down, curtaining around her face and hiding her expressions so that only Ed saw them. Her eyes were shining as she looked into his. Ed reached up, letting his fingers twirl around and into her hair. He loved the feel of her silky hair in his fingers. Andi giggled softly, leaning down to him, letting his fingers go deeper into her hair and curl around the base of her neck as her soft gentle lips touched his in a passionate kiss. Ed immediately felt sparks running through his system, making him feel more alive than he had since the last time he had kissed her.

Ed and Angel had both opened their eyes at the same time as their lips parted and Ed's hands had retracted from deep inside Angel's hair from the base of her neck. Angel, at the same time Ed was pulling his fingers from her hair, letting them comb through it, was pulling her arms down, where they had been around his neck. Ed couldn't help but to feel something deep within him light up from that had been cold for so long. Angel, for the first time since becoming a homunculous, had never felt so alive until then. She smiled to Ed with the edge of her front teeth barely skimming, but enough to catch her bottom lip. Ed stared into Angel's eyes with a smile on his face, seeing Andi's eyes within Angel's dark ones.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Heya guys! Been a while, well, that's because I had two papers to do. I did them so I had time to update Angel! I'd also like to thank those who have reviewed as I've come out with my updates. You guys really push me to keep this going. You really do. KUDOS! -hugs-_  
**

**_In this chapter, I wanted a follow up and some skepticism. Yes, people become weary of other people! Angel begins to think about things. Oh yes, things are a little light, but the next chapter, since I've already started it, is getting a little fluffy and juicy. So stay tuned!_**

**_Songs: "When You Kiss Me Like This" by Toby Kieth (this song... yeah, both of them are thinking this)  
"Trying Not To Love You" by Nickelback (I am beginning to think this is Ed's song when he thinks about Angel and then Andi or vice versa.)  
"Beautiful Sinner" by Nicki Minaj (Homunculi are supposed to be sins and products of sins, that and Ed thinks about Angel and he calls her beatiful. I was listening to this song and thinking about Ed and Angel)_**

* * *

Ed looked into Angel's eyes, still seeing Andi's for some reason after he had blinked. He was speechless, being a man who usually knew what to say most of the time. He bit back the urge to ask Angel if she was Andi in hiding, but didn't. He couldn't ask some random girl he hardly knew if she was.

"Sorry," Ed uttered as he removed his hand from her hair, letting the strands of her hair slide easily from his hand yet linger for a moment.

Angel looked up and shook her head. "Why?"

Ed sighed, looking to the ground, somehow unable to look Angel in the eye. "It's complicated. I'm sorry, Angel. I didn't mean to kiss you."

"It's your wife, isn't it? The one that's gone."

Ed looked to her, shocked. "How would you know...?"

"Roy, your friend, told me at the bakery, remember?" When Ed didn't respond, Angel went on. Admittedly, she was disappointed that Edward had regretted kissing her, yet she couldn't bring herself to express it. "I understand why you said that. But," she took in a deep breath, "I don't regret kissing you back."

"You don't?" Ed sounded shocked, remembering when Andi had told him the same after Riza had caught them kissing in Roy's office when he wasn't in there. That was back when Roy had no idea Andi was interested in Ed, and Andi and Ed were merely pretending to despise each other.

Angel shook her head. "No," she smiled slightly, just like Andi had what seemed like a complete lifetime ago.

Ed smiled in spite of himself, feeling the warmth he felt as he kissed Angel spread. His mind started to reel with conflicting thoughts. Kiss her again, Ed, look at her, she's just like Andi, he thought at one point.

Don't do it, you're still married to Andi no matter what's happened to her. Dead or alive, Andi is still your wife. What are vows for when you're only going to break them, another thought ran through his head.

Angel had turned from Ed, focusing on the gardens. She looked around to the dimly lit lights and how they created an almost warm effect on the bloomed flowers and bushes. In some places, there was a flicker of fireflies. She liked the place.

"Angel, I..." Ed started before catching himself. He didn't know what he wanted to say to her. He already felt terrible about showing the regret in kissing her. "We should get back to the bar, you came with friends, right?"

Angel nodded, letting her distaste for going back show. If she went back, Envy and Greed would take her back to the mansion and would possibly not let her leave because she didn't tell them she was leaving with Ed.

"You don't want to go back, do you?"

Angel shook her head. "My reasons are complicated."

"Then let's keep walking. I'll think of somewhere you can go then," Ed said. He wondered why she didn't want to go back. What were those friends like? Or were they overprotective siblings?

Ed and Angel kept walking through the gardens. Angel looked to Ed as they walked and instantly, a flash went through her mind. It was nighttime and the blonde girl was looking to Ed. She knew it was Ed. That was unmistakable. But the blonde, she still couldn't make out. Ed was smiling to the girl under the dim, orange glow of the streetlights. He was wearing a black jacket as she wore a long, red coat with the alchemy flamel on the back. Angel could tell she was smiling back to him. Ed had grabbed her wrist, pulling her near him as she fought him. Something was off.

"No, Ed, Roy could see us at any moment," she said, concerned. "I'd hate to see you be burned to a crisp because Roy found out what's going on between us."

"Like I care what the bastard Colonel is going to do. You're a person with rational thoughts..." his voice blanked when he said the girl's name. He used his gloved finger to wrap under her chin and force the blonde to look at him. He gently kissed her lips in a quick kiss. "Besides, no matter what happens when I'm gone searching for the stone, I know you'll still be waiting for me at the station."

Just like that, as soon as the vision began, it ended, leaving Angel even more confused. She hoped Edward didn't see. Damn visions, she thought as she looked to the ground in horror. Angel wanted to know why she was seeing Ed and who the hell that blonde was. She was sick of being in the dark like she had a feeling Envy kept her in.

Angel felt the cool day breeze sweep through. On the ground, where the rest of the world was, it was probably warmer, but she wasn't on the ground. She didn't want to be on the same level as Envy or Greed. Hell, she hardly told Lust that she was heading to the roof. Angel had her knees to her chest with her arms crossed on top of her knees. She had been thinking about Ed since that night when she went to the bar. What she was thinking about more than Ed was the kiss they shared. She didn't want that night to end, but it had to. Envy and Greed had found her.

"Angel, come on, time to get you home," Envy called in the same disguise he was using for the night.

Angel bit her lip and looked down, still standing near Ed. She wondered how they managed to find her. Surely they didn't follow her as she walked around Central City with Ed and into Central Gardens, which she wanted to go back to.

"Alright," she called to him, hoping Envy would keep his distance from her and Ed, "I'll be there in a minute."

Angel looked to Ed. They were silent for a second before Ed spoke up. "Looks like you have to leave."

Angel nodded, disappointed. "Yeah, looks like it." She looked up to Ed with a soft smile, easily melting Ed's heart. "Thanks for taking a walk with me, Ed. I, um, really enjoyed it."

"Come on, Angel!" That was Greed, standing among the shadows so Ed wouldn't recognize him.

"I'm coming!" She looked to Ed. "Sorry, Ed." He nodded in response, remembering when he had ran into her not too long ago when he saw her for the first time. "I'll see you around."

Ed watched her walk away, catching a glimpse of a tattoo over her heart. He shrugged inwardly, thinking it was nothing. Angel reached Envy and Greed, trying to avoid Greed's arm as he tried to wrap it around her neck. She was already sick of being around them.

* * *

Angel sighed, still thinking about the small smile on Ed's face when their lips had parted from the kiss in Central Gardens. She smiled smally, burying her face into her arms, letting her thoughts drift to that vision, the first one she's had with sound. Angel bit her lip hard with frustration.

"Who the hell is that girl?" she asked, letting her teeth pierce the skin of her lip.

Red sparks formed a minute or so after she let her teeth up. Angel shut her eyes tightly. She hated being a homunculous for that reason: healing quickly. She wanted to be human again. Angel wanted to be something so insignificant that it didn't matter. She wanted to feel deep emotions, since homunculi can't totally feel emotions. Well most humonculi; she was an exception.

"Oh Angel, we need you!" Greed sang from the ground below her. "You're gonna come with us to Central City!"

Angel made no attempt to move. She wanted to spend some time with Lust, think some more, and perhaps read more on Ed. After all, he was the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Envy, you liar, she's not out here!" Greed called to someone by the door.

"Did you look everywhere?"

"Why would she move outside the confines of the property?"

"I don't know. I'm not a former blonde."

Angel widened her eyes.

"Yeah you were. Weren't you..."

"Finsh that sentence and I will kill you with my bare hands, Greed," Envy warned in a low voice that only meant certain death.

Angel relaxed slightly, knowing that they'd never find her on the roof.

"Let's just go, Greed. Angel might already be in town," Envy said as they started walking down the driveway of the property the mansion was on.

Angel watched them leave, thankful that they were gone so she could think more. Thinking, seemed as if that is all she ever did these days since her trip to the bar. She was thinking about Ed, that vision with sound, about why she didn't like being around Envy or Greed anymore, and about who this Andi Elric was and why she was so important to people.

"Angel, are you out here?" Lust's voice seemed to cut through her thoughts of what she was thinking about and made mer focus.

Angel looked around, then down to the ground where Lust was looking for the young homunculous. She eventually looked up when Angel wasn't on ground-leven view.

"Angel, what are you doing up there?"

"Thinking," she called back, making no motion to move from where she was sitting.

"Come down, I want to talk to you."

"Did Envy make you?"

"No," she said dryly. "Why would I listen to him anyway? I am worried about you. Now come down for a little while, please."

Angel sighed, even if she didn't want to, she was going. When she had climbed down, jumping when she had two feet left in her descent, she jumped. Angel looked to Lust, who was looking at her with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar, you're quiet, even around me. What happened?"

Angel sighed, turning her gaze from Lust's almost soul-piercing eyes. "Nothing."

"Bull shit."

Angel jumped, looking to what she considered a big sister.

"Tell me, please."

Angel sighed once more; this time in defeat. "I kissed Edward that night at the bar," she confessed, but didn't feel better about anything.

"You did what?"

"You heard me."

Lust wasn't surprised, having a feeling that they would meet and would be drawn to each other. Ed because Angel was the homunculous version of Andi and Angel because she truly was in love with Edward. Though, she'd never tell Envy or Greed that tidbit of information.

"How...?" For once Lust was at a loss for words.

Angel shrugged. "We were walking and then it just...happend." A small, dreamy smile spread across Angel's face as she thought about the scene and how he kissed her. It was so passionate, so fiery, so... right.

* * *

"Ed, woohoo, focus, shrimpy," Roy called, knocking Ed out of a daze for the fifth time in an hour. It seemed like no matter what Roy did, Ed's thoughts would make him slow his work to an almost complete stop and then put a glaze in his eyes. Roy hadn't seen that glaze or look on Ed since he found out him and Andi were together.

Ed glared at Roy. "I grew you know."

"Yeah, into an even more royal pain in my ass."

"I've always been a royal pain in your ass."

"At least we agree on something," Roy said as he looked over some papers and signed a few of them while stamping others.

Ed went back to reading the paper, looking for any clues on Andi with thoughts and images of Angel plaguing his mind. Not that Ed hated himself for it. He hadn't felt that warmth and happiness since he last kissed Andi when she left on that mission nearly eighteen months ago.

Fuck, had it really been that long?

Ed shook himself from how long it had been since Andi was in his arms with that loving smile on her face and her deep gold hair shining. Instead, his mind wandered to Angel. Smiling, beautiful Angel with her hair like dark chocolate. Part of him really regretted kissing Angel. One part of that regret was thinking he was cheating on his MIA wife, while the other part regretted it because he kissed her thinking about Andi. Angel deserved better than that. After seeing her move away from the arm of a drunk friend, Ed figured that she only welcomed people who she felt comfortable with. For reasons Ed didn't know, he had a feeling that Angel wasn't comfortable around those guys she claimed as friends.

Besides, most of Ed, his mind, soul, and body, loved being kissed by Angel. It may have reminded him of Andi; her pinning him to the ground and kissing him, or the innocent, yet not-so-innocent kisses she'd give him when their relationship had first started, but Angel was Angel. She acted like an angel-much like Andi who claimed that she wasn't an angel- and each time Ed saw her, it would make him want to see Angel even more.

"Ed, where did you go the other night?"

"Central Gardens," he said casually and with a light smile.

Roy took note of the smile, coming up with his own conclusion on the spot. "She must've kissed pretty damn good, then."

The smile widened, Ed wasn't paying attention. "Yeah, she did." Then he realized what was said. "You're a fucking bastard."

Ed got up from his seat, still having no office since somene had tore it up a few weeks ago during the middle of the night. No one else's office was damaged but his. Ed figured it was because he had made quite a few enemies as the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"I'm going to see Maes about seeing Andi's file."

Roy watched as Ed left, leaving him alone in his office with Riza.

"His demeanor's changed."

Roy nodded. "Yeah, and he's smiling a little more."

Riza smiled, thinking about how Ed hadn't been so depressed, only pretending to be alright for the sake of Mick.

"Who did he meet?"

"Some girl named Angel." Roy looked up to the blonde with a half smile. "She looks a lot like Andi. Personality is a little sweeter, her hair is dark like her eyes, but her name's Angel."

Sounds a lot like Andi's personality, but this mystery person known as Angel is on my radar, Riza thought, remembering the adopted niece Roy, her, and the rest of the team had watched grow up and raise. If Ed was suddenly thinking about this Angel girl and not Andi as much as before, of course it would raise an alarm to the woman with an aim better than most men.

"Do you trust her, Roy?"

Roy looked to her. "There's something about her that makes me wonder more about what happened to Andi. The coincidences are just too much for them to be just that."


	12. Chapter 11

_**Two in a row and I am on another roll! Woohoo!**_

_**So in this chapter, I wanted something BIG to happen. So guess what? I am not telling you, you'll have to read. Although it's sad to think that this is almost done. It's been one hell of a ride, don't you think? I can't honestly wait for your reviews for this one, really.**_

_**Songs: "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw (This is for Mick and her Daddy. It's definitely an Ed to Mick song.)  
"You're Better Than Drugs" by Skillet (For Angel and Ed because they can't get enough of each other.)  
"Addicted" by Enrique Iglesias  
"Hero" by Enrique Iglesias (I was listening to this song during that big scene. You'll see as you read)  
"Almost Paradise" by Mike Reno and Ann Wilson  
"Daylight" by Maroon 5  
"Like Nobody Else" by My Darkest Days (The chorus, just sayin)  
"**_

* * *

"Daddy, we go to the park?" Mick asked as she tugged on her father's hand.

Ed looked down to her with a smile. "Sure, sweetheart," he said. It seemed like forever since he and Mick had a day. It was about time he had one with her. He wanted to clear his head and spending time with Mick was the best way he knew how.

Mick started pulling Ed toward the park with the swings. She loved the swings, trying to reach the sky with her feet. Ed picked her up, swinging her around him so that she was riding on his back. This made her giggle.

"Daddy!" she squealed. "Ima big girl."

"I know, Princess, but I want to carry you."

"But I'm getting too heavy."

"No, you're not," he said. Admittedly, she was. Mick had grown so much since he found out about Andi. For once, he wanted to cling to part of the past. The happy part of the past even for a moment or two.

Mick moved her long hair, letting her ends tease Ed's arm. Ed's memory flashed to when Andi had been hurt in a school fight and he was carrying her back to Roy's. Andi had a smile on her face as she kissed Ed's cheek as a thanks.

"Your hair has gotten long, Mick."

"I know, Daddy."

"Do you want to cut it?"

"No!" Mick said immediately, her answer was rapid.

"Why not?" Ed was taken back by the response; it almost made him jump.

"Mommy's hair was long, and your hair is too," she said. A stab drilled into Ed's chest, right in the heart. "I wanna be like Mommy and Daddy."

You're already so much like us it hurts me, Ed thought.

"How about I braid it for you?"

"You braid?"

"Yeah, I used to braid my hair all the time when I was younger."

"Why did you have long hair, Daddy? Wouldn't you be tooken for a girl?"

"No, Mickaela, I wasn't." Ed wanted to chuckle at the thought of him in women's clothes. He had already been forced to wear a tiara, shattering all evidence that Ed was once bad ass like his teacher is. Which reminded him, he wanted to call her sometime. "I had long hair because I wanted it."

"Can you make my hair like Auntie Riza's?"

"That might be a challenge."

"But you say Elrics love a chall'nge."

Damn Mick and having her mother's memory.

"I did say that. So I can try."

"Or we can has her do it!"

Ed chuckled at Mick's sudden excitement. Random was definitely a sign of a five-almost-six-year old. "Or we can have her try it."

Mick yawned. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can we just go home? I don' wanna go to the park anymore," Mick said sleepily.

And the rush of excitement wears her out, Ed thought with a small chuckle as he began his trek to his house.

"Okay, Princess, let's go home and snuggle."

"Mhm," she muttered, resting her head on Ed's shoulder just as Andi had done when Ed would give her piggy back rides. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Do I look like Mommy did?"

"You don't remember her?"

"I do, but I jus' wanna know." Mickaela yawned again.

Ed smiled sweetly, glad Mick still remembered her mother no matter what's happened since the last Mick saw her and how much Mick had cried and wailed when Andi left on that damn train. "You do, Mickaela. You look a lot like your mom."

"Good, cause there has to be a pretty Elric."

Ed snorted a breathy laugh. "What's that about?"

"You an' Uncle Al are boys. Boys aren't pretty."

Mickaela yawned again, her head snuggling deeper into his shoulder.

"I know, honey," he said sweetly. "Close your eyes. Get some sleep. We'll be home soon."

"Love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Mickaela."

* * *

Angel sat on the kitchen counter, picking at a jar of peaches. Her body told her she was hungry, but after seeing her latest vision, she's lost all appetite.

Lust watched her. If it was possible for a homunculi to revert back to being human, Angel would be doing it. She'd never seen such a person act so love-struck. Either that or something had happened in her latest vision. If only she knew, Lust thought, debating once again on telling Angel what those visions meant.

"Lust," Angel asked quietly, as if Envy and Greed were around them. They weren't, the day before they had gone into town and hadn't returned since.

"Yes?"

"Did you have visions with sound?"

"No."

"Am I going insane?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?'

"I've no idea."

* * *

Angel looked outside to the deep gray overcast in the sky, threatening to rain. She wanted to be out there. It had been nearly two weeks since she had seen Ed and she wanted to see him again. After putting on a navy jacket with a hood, Angel started for the door only to be stopped by Lust.

"Where are you going?"

"Out?"

"You're going to see him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I can't explain that. I'll be back later."

With that, Angel walked out the door, heading toward Central in a sprint with her hood up. She had to see Ed. Something deep within her told her to go see him. To go be with him. By the time Angel had reached Central City, the sky had started a mist. When she had gotten to the heart of Central, near that bar and Central City Gardens, the mist had transformed into a descent rain. People had scattered into buildings, leaving Angel to almost be alone on the streets.

She had searched the streets, hoping for some sign of Ed. She didn't care how she found him, she wanted to see him. She felt alive when she was around him. She felt like she was a human. She could feel something deep within her swell and warm her body.  
She had started walking toward the bar, hoping to find him somehow along the way. Angel hadn't noticed her hood had come down as she ran, already wet from running around the city without tiring herself out. She knew what he looked like. Gold hair that could illuminate the night, matching gold eyes that she swore was crafted from flame, and a muscular body that was so strong yet so gentle.

"Angel?"

Angel turned around when she heard the voice. She smiled when she saw him. "Ed?"

Ed smiled, glad he was alone for once. He ahd been looking for her too. Hoping he'd run into her. For some reason, he wanted to see her again. He wanted to kiss her again with no regrets. His heart soared when she stepped to him with that angelic smile. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. He felt the surging passion he thought could only be felt when he kissed Andi. The fire deep within him lit up. Angel pressed her body into him more as a flash of lightning cracked and thunder rolled.

The rain started to come down harder, soaking both of them even more to the bone. Ed ran his fingers through her still silky hair, letting his fingers disappear into the dark hair that could mirror Roy's onyx hair since it was wet. Angel's fingers had splayed and curled around the base of Ed's neck as they kissed.

When they parted, breathlessly, Ed looked to her. The rain wasn't cooling him down. He wanted more of her. Maybe he wasn't thinking clearly or anything, but he wanted to be with Angel. He wanted to be close to her. As close as possible. No regrets, just letting go temporarily. He was letting go of thoughts, memories, voices in his head, everything. All that was going to matter was him and her.

"Come with me," he said as he took her hand, trying to ignore the heated sparks that shot from the hand he was holding.  
Ed took her around the city, finally stopping at an abandoned building. He smiled to her, guiding her in. The roof inside leaked a steady stream, helping to drown out the city on the other side of the wall. Ed looked around, realizing that they were hidden, which is what he wanted, not having acted so impulsively since before Andi and him had found out she was pregnant.

Ed pinned Angel to a wall, hearing her back hit the worn, dull bricks with a thud. He kissed her, pressing his lips to hers, almost feeling them swell. Angel reached with little effort, latching her fingers onto the soaked fabric of his jacket and shirt. Angel moved her head with each small kiss after they had broke their initial kiss for some air. Her wet hair had clung to her, pasting themselves on the sides of her face and her forehead as they clumped together. Ed's hair was doing the same. He took Angel's shoulders in his hands, gently squeezing them as they kissed a little deeper.

Angel felt her knees begin to buckle and shake a little. Her mind was reeling with empty thoughts. Angel could feel herself sliding down the brick wall, onto the floor with Ed slipping with her. His hands had left her shoulders, slowing undoing her jacket and peeling it away from her chest. Her fingers began to blindly peel back his soaked jacket, tossing it beside them in a slop when it was off him. Ed began to kiss down her neck, detecting a faint scent of honeysuckle and vanilla. That didn't stop him, his mind blank of thoughts and memories. After would be the time. He just can't regret this.

Angel tried to keep in the moan as he kissed down her neck, sending goosebumps down her spine, making her back arch into his body. She quickly began to unbutton his shirt, sliding it down his arms. Angel began to kiss his collarbone, kissing slowly up his neck as he descended down hers. Her fingertips began to slowly slide down Ed's slick body, causing him to shiver in pleasure. Ed moved his lips from her shoulder to her lips, wanting to taste her again. Angel kissed him back, her arms wrapping around him as she pressed tightly against him. Ed held her waist, bringing her closer to him.

He had no idea what was possessing him to do this, but he didn't care. He was finally happy, feeling something he thought had long since been dead to him. Angel had no idea what she was doing, but somehow knew she'd done this before somewhere. Perhaps it was her previous life. Whatever taught her, she loved it. Being this close to Ed is what she wanted.

Ed moved Angel onto his lap as he peeled back her navy jacket that was once hiding her tattoo and kissed the opposite side the tattoo was on, earning a moan from Angel. This was music to Ed's ears. He kept kissing, lifting her shirt and putting it somewhere beside him. Angel straddled him, gently nipping his skin, making his muscles twitch each time she did it.

Lightning cracked and thunder rolled, the noise topping over the constant heavy stream of water rushing into the abandoned building. Ed and Angel continued to discover each other's body, not caring about the world around them or the world outside the building. Right then, they were in paradise.

* * *

Angel came to in the middle of the night feeling refreshed. The rain had long since stopped, leaving their wet clothes now damp and wet in some areas. The clear night sky had shown endless stars. She smiled when she felt a protective arm over her. She turned to it, making sure she knew who it was. He stirred a little, opening his eyes a moment later. He smiled to her.

"Angel," he said softly as he kissed her lips.

Angel smiled, kissing him back. "Ed."

Angel had then realized that she was wrapped in the navy jacket she had worn when she met up with Ed. Her tattoo was covered and she was happy. The feeling radiated off of her. She turned and faced Ed, who was still smiling softly. His ponytail had come undone, letting his long hair drape down his shoulders and back. Angel cupped his cheek, watching Ed close his eyes and open them slowly.

"I am so glad I found you earlier," Ed said as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, me too."

Soon after they kissed one more time, they began to redress, ignoring the marks the other left on the other. Angel put her racer-back tank on and her navy jacket, making sure her tattoo was covered as she put her capris and heeled boots back on. Ed had put his clothes back on, looking to Angel when he was done.

"I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I have to go. I hope I see you soon," he said as he cupped his cheek and kissed her deeply one last time.

"Yeah, me too. See you, Ed," she said as she took off in one direction and Ed took off in the other.

* * *

"Look at that, Angel put the final phase of the plan into motion without us making her jump into it."

"Perfect, the timing is right and everything."


	13. Chapter 12

**_Thanks for the reviews about the storm in the last chapter, guys! Yeah, I wanted it to rain because it was when I was writing. But I also wanted something big to happen in the chapter because I kept thinking to myself that I wanted a scene where Ed did something and he was determined not to regret it (to me, it was much like him becoming a State Alchemist). Although, the general reaction to what happened at the very end...yeah, I agree to. Envy and Greed. If you didn't like them in the ending of the last chapter... Well... there isn't much going to help their case in this chapter._**

**_In this chapter, I wanted Envy to get a little green and a little sadistic. I even threw in another flashback for you guys. This one is one that I felt just tied in since some of you are probably wondering about Angel and why she can't consume the stones like the rest of them could. I also wanted to tie in Ed's scene with something from the first FMA about Ed's "first success". Oh, and Mick and Ed's conversation about Mick's hair comes back too. :D_**

**_Songs: "Beautiful Sinner" by Nicki Minaj (For when Envy calls Angel a sin)  
"Lips of an Angel" by Hinder  
"Could Be An Angel" by Vic Mignogna  
"Every Rose Has Its Thorn" by Poison  
"Unfaithful" by Rhianna  
"Nothing I Won't Give" by Vic Mignogna  
"Can't Forget You" by My Darkest Days_**

* * *

Angel snuck back into the mansion knowing it was still late at night and most of the world was asleep. She had walked back to the mansion after Ed had left her at the abandoned building. Angel was careful not to alarm any of the other homunculi as she let herself into the mansion. She crept her way into the room she had remembered was hers and flopped on the bed easily. A smile was planted on her lips. She was with Ed and the mere thought was putting a smile on her face Angel was sure couldn't be faded.

"You seem to have picked a fine time to walk into the mansion, Angel," an eerie voice said from a dark corner of the room. "Though, I've a pretty damn good idea of where you've been all night. Even though the thunder and lightning storm we had earlier."

Angel jumped, sitting up immediately to see who it was. "What the hell, Envy!"

Envy smirked, leaning against the wall of the room. "Look at you just glowing. It's making me nauseous."

"Then get the hell out!" Angel was done with putting up with Envy, like something deep within her snapped, which wasn't like her to talk, let alone swear around any homunculi.

"You got laid, didn't you?"

Angel growled, making Envy see the woman she was when she was human. The fire was burning in her eyes just like that night. For some reason, this made Envy glad he killed this girl."Why the fuck would that matter?"

Envy chuckled. "Nice words coming from an angel."

"I am not an angel. My name is just Angel."

"Yes, and you're a sin, just like the rest of us when it comes down to it." Envy walked to her, so he was standing in her way and forced to look at him. "Just remember that. You may not be a total sin like the rest of us, but you're still a sin."

"I know," she said lowly.

Envy smiled, running his fingers through her still miraculously silky hair-even after what she had done with Ed, it was still silky. Angel suppressed the shiver, knowing that Ed had done that already in the night and Envy was replacing Ed's touch. "Look at you, we should have made you Desire."

Angel growled deep in her throat. "Whatever."

Envy put on a mock surprised face. "Look at you, Angel. I believe this is the most you've said since you were created."

"That's a lie. I've never spoken this much to you unless I fucking had to," Angel snapped.

Envy took Angel's chin in his hand, making her face him the way he wanted her to. "Listen here, Angel, I can make sure the Fullmetal Pipsqueak will _never _see you again."

"Pipsqueak?" Angel asked with a raised eyebrow. Envy smirked, remembering Andi's reaction when he mentioned Ed's personal nickname from Envy back when Envy killed her. God, how he remembered that night like it was yesterday; it was a great day for him. "I don't know how much you saw tonight, Envy, but there is _nothing_ pipsqueak about Ed."

Envy stood straight. "Yes, and that's what his wife said about him."

With that, Envy walked out of her room, locking her door before saying, "You need to cool down, my little Angel. Why don't you take this time to come off your sex-driven high and THINK about what you've said, done, and what can happen if you cross me?"

Angel widened her eyes and ran to the door, trying to open it by slamming into it. "What the fuck, Envy! Let me the fuck out of my room!"

"No," Envy said easily. "I don't honestly care what you think, but you're NOT getting out of there. Not until I want you to. Perhaps you could behave and you can have free reign of the mansion, just like before. But if you don't, well... I'll let you use your imagination on that one. You do have quite the imagination."

"Envy!" Angel called as she slammed her body into the door again in a feeble attempt to escape. "Envy, get me the fuck out of here!"

Envy snickered as he walked from her door and to the stairs, slowly letting his body change into Angel complete with tattoo. He ignored the heavy thuds as Angel continued to ram her body into the door in her attempt to escape out of her room.

"ENVY, YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET ME THE FUCK OUT!"

* * *

Greed whistled at the new Angel walking into the kitchen. "Look at you. You've even got the tattoo and the eyes right. You must've taken a good long look at Angel, Envy."

Envy smirked with Angel's body, getting used to the curves and rather large boobs that defined their fellow homunculous. "Yes, the little brat does look good on me," Envy said as his hand clasped around Angel's replicated boobs and gave them a squeeze. "The important thing would be that Elric won't know the difference."

"He's not dumb; he's still a genius even if he can't perform the science of alchemy," Lust said as she walked into the kitchen. She gave Envy a disgusted look, trying to ignore the fact that Envy's hands were still on his newly formed boobs and Greed's hands were going in the same direction. "You said you wanted her because she was his wife, now you're just going to be her?"

"Becoming her wasn't part of the plan. She decided to have some FUN with our subject of interest," Envy said with Angel's voice and smile. It was a devious one, but still a smile with Angel's face.

"Are you kidding me? Angel's stayed around here for most of her homunculous life, and when she does something human-like, you punish her. She's still a homunculous."

"Not all homunculous," Greed added in. "Or have you forgotten that small detail of what happened when Angel tried those red stones?"

There was no way Lust could have forgotten what happened when Angel tried to eat the stones to become full homunculous.

* * *

"Here, kid, try these," Envy said as he held out a handful of stones to Angel. "If you want to become the strongest you can be, just eat these."

Angel still looked uncertain, but took a few stones from his hand and looked at them as they shined in the light of her room. She took note of the transluscent look to the stones and how they were mirrored in her eyes. Reluctantly, Angel popped them into her mouth, beginning to chew on them like she hadn't eaten in years.

Slowly, Angel started to feel what she thought was the effects of the stones. She could feel something deep within her take root within where she thought her soul should have been, as if her body was accepting of the stones just like it had with the seven other homunculi. Soon she started to feel something in the same place where her heart would have been and struggled to breathe.

"L-Lust," she wheezed, needing help with flushing the stones out.

"What's happening, Envy?"

Envy stood there in surprise as Angel writhed with pain and begged for death to come calling. "Her body is rejecting the stones"

"Well, how do we get them out?"

"We make her expell them."

"Well, no shit. How the hell do we do that?"

Before any suggestions could be made, Angel leaned over the side of the bed and threw up the whole stones like she hadn't even chewed them to begin with. Angel collapsed back onto her bed, gasping for breath.

Fuck, her will is like Fullmetal's, Envy thought with slight disgust with a mixture of shock. However, it takes one who had a strong will like that to reject stones as a homunculi.

* * *

Ed looked over the paperwork and evidence of Andi's disappearance. It was really no wonder that Maes and his team concluded that Andi was dead. Even though he had a hard time reading or looking at the pictures having to do with the puddle of blood that was left. It was no doubt, according to reports, that it was Andi's. After all, witnesses, the two that had seen her, said that she was the only one to enter the warehouse and she never came out. That piece of information made Ed shiver with the thought that she was dead.

But she's not dead, Ed told himself. Andi's not dead.

"Who did you see last night, Ed?"

"A friend," Ed said, intending on keeping a secret that he went to see Angel. He still felt like he had cheated on Andi even though he didn't regret what he and Angel did. The way Angel and him made love had made Ed think he was making love with Andi. He didn't know why, but the more he was around Angel, the more he thought she was Andi.

"Yeah, did you guys...you know?"

"Maes, not now. Bother me when I am not trying to find out what really happened to my wife."

"So you did. How was she?"

Ed didn't even look up as he said, "You sound like Roy; stop hanging around him."

Maes chuckled. "Back to your old self. I never knew I'd see it again."

"You'd see it more once I find out the truth about that night she went missing," Ed uttered as he looked at more papers. When he saw something that everyone had missed, except for Maes, he smiled a little. "You were right, Mr. Hughes."

"Oh? What was I right about? That you love that new friend of yours?"

Ed gave him a look telling Maes he wasn't amused. "No. It was a homunculous that killed Andi." Ed widened his eyes, his facial expression dropping as he said quietly, "Andi."

Maes placed a hand on Ed's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Ed, we all know it hurts still."

"Then you understand why I want to know so badly."

"Of course," Maes said. Then he leaned down to Ed in a fatherly way. "Just remember, there is someone who looks forward to seeing you everyday just as Andi did.

"Mickaela," Ed whispered with a small smile.

Maes smiled. "You got it. She's your daughter, and lucky for you, she looks like both of her parents."

Ed snickered. "And she performs alchemy," he said remembering that not two days ago that Mickaela had performed her first transmutation. Of course Ed kept the mutilated piece of metal since it went from something straight and flat to something with bumps and curves with a twirl in the metal. "Mick was so excited when she did it."

"Well, I hear her father was rather good at what he did."

Ed smiled. "Yeah, I heard the same thing and that he was of great stature."

Maes chuckled, knowing it would be only Ed that would say that about himself. "I think the height is a little off. He was rather short."

Ed glared in the same second that Maes had gotten the word 'short' out of his mouth. "Hey! I wasn't short!"

"Tiny was more like it. I've no idea to this day what Andi saw in you, if she could see you," a baritone voice came from the doorway.

Ed shot his death-promising glare to Roy. "Careful what you say, old man, you might have a heart attack." Ed then uttered, "Bastard with a fucking God complex." Ed looked to Roy with one thing on his mind. "Aren't you supposed to be watching Mick, bastard?"

Roy chuckled, walking further into the office. "Yes, but she somehow convinced Hawkeye to do her hair the way she does it."

Ed chuckled, knowing Mick was a little girl of her word just like her parents. "She said she wanted her hair like her Aunt Riza."

Roy chuckled. "I am almost scared to know how she will turn out. A major pain in the ass for all superiors, like her father. A smart, yet still a pain in my ass like her mother. Or a sharpshooter like Hawkeye."

"Or an intelligent, sharpshooting-alchemist like the three of us. We both know Riza will teach her to shoot a gun, Mick will be an alchemist-she performed her first transmuation a couple days ago, and she inherited Andi's eye for details. Mick's going to be a threat alright."

"Yeah, a threat to my sanity," Roy uttered.

Roy didn't have it in him anymore to point out to Ed what he and Riza had discussed about Angel. He couldn't bring himself to see that smile on Ed's face fade because he was suspicious of the woman in Ed's life that wasn't the usual women or Andi. Roy was planning on keeping it to himself a little longer like he had with the Liore incident.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Wow, it feels like forever since I updated. Well, new job is just going, and I am out for the summer. So yeah. Unfortunately, there isn't much left for this story, and at the request of some of you, through via a review or personal message, I am thinking about making a prequel of Andi and Ed's lives before "Angel the Homunculous" takes place.**_

_**I think this is definitely a turning point in the story. You'll see when you get there. I just had to bring in another character because Ed needs someone to help with Mick. That and I wanted to write in Al...also because my sister says it's not a FMA fan fiction without Al in there somewhere. (Yeah, that's the same younger but taller sister, Alliey, whom I call Al).**_

_**Songs: "Hero" by Skillet  
"Monster" by Skillet  
"Brothers" by Vic Mignogna  
"I'll Wait For You" by Elliot Yamin  
"Every Lie" by My Darkest Days  
"Sick and Twisted Affair" by My Darkest Days  
"Savin' Me" by Nickelback**_

* * *

Ed was walking to the train station, knowing who he was meeting there. He'd already received the warning of who he was to meet. He looked down to his daughter, watching her skip merrily beside him.

"Uncle Al! Uncle Al! We're going to see Uncle Al," she sang as she gently tugged at Ed's hand with each skip.

Ed smiled, nearly forgetting how long it had been since Al, his younger brother, had seen Mick. They were so close when Mick was a baby, before Al grew a pair and asked Winry to marry him. Yet, Ed still wondered how Mick could smile without her mother around, and after all that's happened.

It's the young child's mind that doesn't let them brood on the past and makes them keep moving forward, Ed thought as they walked into the train station knowing that they had about five minutes before Al's train would pull up.

Mick sat on her dad's lap, still dancing to herself. Ed watched her with a smile, shaking his head some at the excited little girl he called his. Her dark gold hair looked disheveled from a mixture of the wind, her skipping and dancing, as well as being the lively little girl Andi and Ed knew she'd become. Her shirt was rumpled a little from the mixture. But Mick was happy.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"How long is Uncle Al gonna stay?"

"A week or two."

"Are you goin' somewhere?"

Ed shook his head, remembering one of the last times Mick was here was a year and a half ago. He felt the pang in his chest. "No, Mick, I'm not going anywhere. Al just wants to visit."

"Is Aunty Winry going to be here too?"

Ed shook his head again. "No, she's gonna stay in Risembool. She has some automail patients that she needs to take care of."

Mick sounded disappointed. "Oh."

"But don't worry, you can hang out with Alphonse while I'm at work."

"No more playing with Breda Fuery, and Hav'c?"

Ed laughed, realizing that Mick knew what she was doing to those two. "Maybe, but you can dress up Uncle Al all you want." This made Mick laugh.

"You're gonna do _what _to me?"

Ed looked up as Mick jumped and squealed. "Uncle Al!" Mick slide off her father's lap, running to her uncle with arms wide open, ready to give her uncle a big hug.

Ed stood up, walking to his younger brother as Mick was caught and flown through the air in an even bigger hug. "Oh my gosh, look how big you've gotten, Mick!"

Mick giggled. "Look how big you are, Uncle Al."

Ed chuckled as Al looked to his older brother. Ed lost some weight, Al noted as he scanned his brother, but he still looks healthy, Win will be happy to hear that.

"How are you little brother?"

Al nodded. "Fine. Winry, Grandma Pinako, and your nephew send their love."

Ed gave a half smile. "That's good. Though I am shocked Winry didn't send a wrench to the head."

Al chuckled. "No, she found some other idiot like you to do that to."

Ed smiled as he picked up his brother's suitcase since Al was busy carrying his daughter. "Come on, let's head to the house and then we'll head out for lunch. Mick's been up since before the crack of dawn because of you."

Al looked down to his niece, who gave him a guilty smile. He chuckled and picked her up. "You were up before your daddy?"

Mick nodded happily. "But the meaner wouldn't get up until _after _the sun was up."

Al chuckled, seeing both of her parents in her. He saw Andi more than anything. He remembered Ed sneaking out of the military dorms to go see her. He remembered when he found out that they were together, though he already knew. Al even remembered Andi's smile, all her smiles from the sweet one to the devious one.

"So, Mick, do you go to school?"

Mick frowned but nodded. "Yeah."

Al raised an eye brow. "Do you like it?"

"No," Mick said as she shook her head as they walked.

"Why not?"

"It's boring." Mick crossed her arms. "And there's too many rules to follow."

Ed chuckled. She sounds like me, he thought.

"What do you like?"

"Alchemy."

"And there's your father in you," Al uttered.

"I heard that!"

Al and Mick laughed. "You know she's just like you, Brother."

"I know," Ed said as they turned onto the street Ed and Mick lived on. "Right down to performing alchemy at a young age."

"Oh!" Mick said as she hit her uncle's shoulder to gain his attention. "Uncle Alphonse, guess what?"

Al looked to her. "What?"

"I did alchemy!"

Al gasped in surprise. "You did?"

Mick nodded proudly. "Mhm, Daddy said that I did good."

Al hugged Mick. "That's wonderful, Mick! I'm proud of you!" As Al hugged his neice, he looked to Ed, who was watching. Al could see the hurt in

Ed's eyes because Andi had no idea what her daughter was doing. If only they could find Andi while Al was in Central.

* * *

Angel had been able to be let out of the mansion walls, with supervision from either of the other homunculi after two weeks. She felt so trapped, almost to the point of regretting at night with Ed. The sun shone through the trees as she sat on a bench, looking at the sky. Angel had gone back to her silence since she was locked in her room. She stopped all forms of talking to Envy and Greed, and was near about as silent around Lust. That pissed off Lust more than anything.

Lust frowned as she watched Angel sigh sadly and look at the sky, silently wishing she was free enough to see Ed one last time. Lust watched her from the window, knowing exactly where Envy and Greed were running off too.

Angel looked to the sky, noting how the trees swayed in the breeze and made the shapeless shadows dance with it. She looked down from the sky to straight in front of her, seeing the scenery had changed into something completely different. She wasn't in the mansion lawn anymore. It was a park. The blonde that had plagued her mind was laying in the grass, on her side. Her hair cascaded in slight waves to the green grass as she smiled lovingly to the person she was looking toward. The boy she saw was faceless, just like the rest of the times, though Angel had a feeling it was Ed-perhaps it was just her mind playing on trick on her through the visions only to remind her of how much she missed him. The blonde outstretched her hand to the boy, who took it with a smile. The girl was practically glowing, something about her was glowing. Angel watched as the blonde looked to the boy with a smile and said, "Forever."  
Angel shook her head when the vision ended, trying to rid what she saw from her memory. Like it was going to work. Lately, the visions were stronger, making Angel think she was going insane, even though she's never heard of an insane homunculi. Angel sometimes felt like they were real. Like she was there, seeing it all.

"God damn it," she cursed, holding her head in her hands as she rocked in the bench seat. "Why can't I remember myself as human? All I get is some girl!"

Lust grimaced, hearing Angel's outburst. She whispered, "Because you are remembering yourself as a human. Envy and Greed just don't want you to know that."

* * *

"Are you ready, Envy?" Greed asked as he watched Ed walk from Central Command, parting from Roy.

Envy snarled, seeing Roy. The damn Flame Alchemist was responsible for caring for their precious Angel when she was human. Now he was going to take care of the other one: Ed.

"Well, Envy, your call. Seduce him now or later."

Envy's devious smile turned deadly. "Oh, it's going to be now. Look at the look in his eyes. He's having Angel-withdraws."

"How can you tell?"

"I've seen it in other's eyes. It's something that transcends time, Greed."

Greed smiled as he saw his friend turn into a woman with long brunette hair, dark eyes, and a chest that he knew, and wanted to know personally. It was an exact replica, all the way down to the sweet smile she wore. "Damn, how you can look exactly like Angel is a gift. Can you talk like her too?"

"Of course I can talk like Angel, you idiot. I've heard her voice enough to get it down without any problems," Envy said in Angel's exact voice, all the way down to the tone.

Greed chuckled. "How does it feel to be a woman, Envy?"

Envy slapped the back of Greed's head. "You idiot," he said in Angel's voice, "don't even think about it."

"I am."

"And it's a wonder Angel or Lust hasn't tried to strangle you yet," Envy said dryly as he looked down to Greed, who was still crouched in the shadows.

Greed smirked. "I am the Ultimate Shield, Envy. It would help if you had some faith in me."

Envy turned back to where he saw Ed and Roy part. "Well, you're staying behind me while I get former Fullmetal Pipsqueak here. Once we do that, you're welcome to knock him out without killing him. We want him fully functional. Can you do that, Greed, or will you need help?"

Greed gave Envy an unamused look. "Yeah, I can do that, Angel Wannabe."

Envy smirked as he flipped his hair and walked toward the general direction of Ed. He walked like her, giving the illusion that Angel was right there when in fact it was only Envy. He trekked along the city, remembering what Ed does every night before going home with his daughter. Oh that precious little girl of his. It didn't take long for Envy to spot Ed. When he did, he smirked deviously, finally putting the final phase of the plan into motion.

"Hey, Ed!" Envy called in Angel's sweet tone.

Ed turned around, smiling when he heard Angel's voice. "I was wondering if you fell of the face of the earth. Where have you been?"

"Busy helping friends," Envy said with Angel's smile. "It's nothing to be worried about, Ed."

Ed smiled, stepping closer to her. "I'm glad I get to see you again."

Envy grimaced inwardly, trying not to blow his cover. "Ed, do you want to go somewhere with me?"

Ed smiled, nodding. "Sure, my brother will be fine for a little bit longer."

"Your brother?" Angel's voice asked.

"Yeah, he got into town a couple days ago."

"Oh," her voice said. "Well, do you think he'll be alright with you being with me for a little while?"

"I am sure of it," Ed said with a smile as he extended his hand.

Envy took it, knowing he had to unless he wanted Ed to figure him out. "Come with me, I know you'll love it."

"Okay," Ed said as his cheeks turned a shade of pink.

Envy lead him close to Central Command. But instead of leading him into the same alleyway where Envy and Greed had been hiding, Envy took him down another alleyway. The one where Greed was.

"Hey, Greed!" Angel's voice called.

"Greed?" Ed asked, getting a somewhat grip on what was happening.

Greed came out of the shadows. "Damn, that was quick. You were right, Envy, you can trick him easier with Angel than you can with his own brother."

Envy smirked, still the exact replica of Angel. "The little bastard likes Angel. Now, it's your turn." Envy turned to Ed. "I don't suggest running, Pipsqueak, it'll just hurt more."

Ed still fought to get away from Envy's tightened grip. He stopped when he heard Pipsqueak. "I AM NOT A PIPSQUEAK! I FUCKING GREW!"

Greed chuckled. "Sure you did, kid," he said as he hardened his hand and knocked Ed out.

Ed fell like a sack of coal onto the alleyway floor. Envy turned back into his original form as Greed took his arm back to normal. Greed smirked at the unconscious body of Edward Elric. Envy crouched to Ed's ear with a sinister chuckle.

"You wanna know something, Edward?" Envy waited for a moment like he was going to get an answer. When he got none, he went on anyway. "I was the one that killed your precious Andi."


	15. Chapter 14

_**YES! I am on another roll! However, the roll's gonna stop when it's over. Which is a complete bummer because I really enjoyed writing this story.**_

_**In this chapter, things are going to be found out for sure. You'll definitely get a moment all you readers have been waiting for. I am just sayin'! The next chapter for this is actually almost done because I couldn't stop until I had a good chunk of my idea down.I am not going to say much because I want you guys to find out. Oh and you get to see Lust mad.**_

_**Songs: "Lullabuy" by Nickelback  
"Every Lie" by My Darkest Days  
"The Last Night" by Skillet  
"Hero" by Nickelback  
"Hero" by Skillet  
"Escape" by Enrique Iglesias**_

* * *

Envy and Greed returned to the mansion just as the sun had done into the west. Angel wasn't outside like she normally was, which made sneaking the unconscious Edward in a little easier. Envy and Greed had him slung over Greed's shoulder, limbs and everything limp and falling toward the floor. Lust, who walked in on the scene, narrowed her gaze at the other two.

"Please tell me that isn't Edward Elric," she muttered.

Envy smirked. "We'd be lying if we did."

"Why the hell do you have him?"

"It's for our plan, which is in it's final phase."

Lust didn't look nearly as amused with what was going on as Envy did. "And what about Angel?"

"What about her?" Envy caught himself, almost referring to Angel as 'it'.

"It's your fault she's stopped talking. All because of your stupid plan!" Lust yelled, trying to get her point across to what seemed like rather thick-headed homunculi. "Angel was just fine up until you locked her in her room!"

"Seducing men is YOUR job, Lust. Not hers," Greed added in.

Lust narrowed her look to Greed. "Don't butt in, Greed." She turned back to Envy. "You may keep that argument, but Angel was with one man, and you're planning on holding him hostage. Torturing the poor guy even more. You already killed his wife, tormented him with her homunculi version, and now you're going to screw with him even more?"

Envy nodded. "For the most part."

Greed smirked. "And then some."

Before Greed could activate his Ultimate Shield, Lust thrusted one of her elongated fingers toward him, ramming the nail into his shoulder. Greed grunted in pain.

"Bitch," Greed groaned as he nearly dropped Ed.

Lust growled at Envy, glaring toward him. "Just stay away from his daughter, brother, and other people he'd consider family. You've fucked with Edward enough in his lifetime."

Envy waved her off. "Fine, fine, no more screwing with Ed and his other family members."

"That includes all members of the military he has contact with. No one."

"You're really not giving me any leeway in this, are you?"

"No. You've already screwed with enough lies."

"And if I bring his brother, or any other _family _member, into this?"

Lust gave a cool stare, letting Envy and Greed know she was serious. "I'll tell Angel everything. From who she is and what happened the day she died."

Envy lowered his gaze on the other sin. "You wouldn't."

Lust smirked. "I would. She's already suffering from memories she thinks aren't hers. It'll make her happy to know that they'd all make sense with four words."

Lust walked away, returning into the shadows from where she came. Envy looked to Greed with the same expression. Both wondering if Lust was serious about what she said about telling Angel everything.

"Get him to the basement. When he wakes, we'll need to talk to the former Fullmetal Alchemist."

* * *

Ed groaned as he stirred his head and opened his eyes. The room was dark. The only light was from where the stairs where and the small light in the corner of the room. He was sure it was a basement from the feel of wet air and the smell of cement must. He looked around, trying to piece together what had happened to him.

"Damn, is Liore having it's own cold season?" he asked aloud, then shaking his head. "No, I was in Central City. Liore happened over ten years ago. Damn, was it that long since I've been locked up like this?" Ed shook his head to keep from rambling more. He needed to focus. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what happened to him.

He remembered giving his usual farewell to Roy, who wanted him to tell Al he said hi. He remembered the beginning trek of his way home. He recalled seeing Angel, but something was...different about her. She wasn't the same genuine girl he'd been longing to see. But he had shrugged it off, glad to see her face. Then his hand was grabbed by her as she led him into an alleyway near Central Command. From there, he realized that it was Envy, then Greed knocked him out.

"Well, shit," Ed uttered. "No wonder Angel wasn't the same. It was Envy."

Envy chuckled from the dark shadows. "Well, well, well, you saw through my rouse. I am surprised your skill have only rusted a little since your time as the Fullmetal Alchemist, Pipsqueak."

Ed growled, letting his age-old pet peeve get the best of him for a little bit. "What the hell did you do to Angel?"

"Angel?" Envy asked. "I would have thought you'd be asking about your missing wife. You know, she's still missing in action, but reported dead." Envy smirked a little more, his once sympathetic look gone. "You just can't keep a woman alive, can you, Ed?"

Ed lowered his head, saying lowly, "Shut up."

"First your mother, and then your wife," Envy teased deviously, "I can honestly say, it's a good thing you didn't marry that Rockbell girl and your brother did. A blessing really. She's your mechanic, and she might be dead if she married you. What do you do to these women?"

Ed growled more, yanking on the chains that bound him to the brick wall of the basement. "Shut the hell up!" Tears pooled in his eyes as he was forced to think about his mother and his wife.

Envy chuckled a little as he squatted down to be eye-to-eye with Ed. "Listen here, Ed, you're going to be here for a while. So say your final good-byes to the life you once knew. The life with your precious daughter, your brother, that fucking military you still hang around. Everything. Because, believe it or not, we're not letting you out of here until your bloody heart stops beating and you take your last breath."

Ed looked to him, the fire rising in his golden eyes as he fought against the chains, trying to get his hands around Envy's neck. He didn't care that he wouldn't die as easily as he would. Ed just wanted to strangle the homunculous.

"You bastard!" Ed cried.

Envy chuckled as he stood. "Yes, I know. I am the king of bastards! Bow before me!"

"No way in hell."

Greed chuckled as he came down the stairs, letting more light into the room. He stood by Envy, looking down to Edward. "Well, well, well, being captured suits you, Elric."

"Shove it, Greed. I thought I was through with you too."

Greed frowned. "Is that anyway to talk to someone who holds your life in their hands? In the blink of an eye, I could kill you. I hope you realize that."

Ed was silent, looking away from the two homunculi. If only he had his alchemy, he'd be able to transmute out of the chains and get himself the hell out of wherever he was. Then he could go find Mick and Al and tell Roy and his crew everything. He'd definitely need back-up for this fight.

"He realizes that, Greed. He's just remembering how much he's missed since becoming a family man with that one bitch...what was her name?" Envy toyed as he tapped his fingertip on his chin as if he were thinking about it.

"Don't you _ever _fucking mention Andi's name like that!" Ed yelled, trying to reach for Envy more. "I'll kill you if you do!"

Envy and Greed laughed. "You're still all bark and no bite, Shorty."

* * *

Lust let out a heavy sigh, having heard most of the conversation between Greed, Envy, and Ed. She was glad Ed sounded like himself, but also furious because of the situation Envy and Greed had put him in.

Ed suffered enough since we tried using his brother as lateral to make him create a stone, she thought as she turned from the basement door to the stairs that lead to the second floor. Now this is pushing things too far. Can't those two let him life his life in peace?

Lust stopped at Angel's bedroom door, knowing Angel was behind it, huddled in the far corner of the bed. She would be against the wall, knees to her chest, arms on her knees and her head buried in her arms. Lust had seen Angel in that position since Envy had locked her in her room for spending the night with Ed.

"Enough's enough," Lust whispered as she unlocked the door to Angel's room, "I'm telling her everything."

Lust opened the door and saw Angel in the exact position she knew Angel would be in. Lust gave Angel a sympathetic look, trying to bind the courage to tell Angel everything about who she was. It was time. Angel's visions were getting worse as they overcame most of her senses now, making her get trapped in the memories.

"L-Lust?" Angel asked in a broken, sad voice. It was hardly audible.

Lust nodded her head toward the door. "Come with me, I have to tell you something important."

Angel let her feet slide down the bed. "Can you tell me here? I'm not allowed out of my room after dark anymore."

God, if Angel doesn't kill Envy or Greed, I will, Lust thought when she heard Angel's tone break even more. She hated the fact that Angel was restricted.

Lust sat on the edge of her bed, patting the mattress for Angel to follow suit. When Angel did so, Lust looked toward the door, making sure that it was wide open for Angel to run out of.

"What is it, Lust?"

Lust sighed, gathering her words into sentences with her eyes closed before looking to Angel again. "Those visions you have. They're memories of yourself when you were human." Angel gave her a confused look. Lust went on. "When you become a homunculous, your hair turns to the same shade as the other homunculi, just like our eyes. You were blonde, but when you were brought back as a homunculous, your hair color changed to the same shade as mine."

Angel nodded, relieved to know that she wasn't going crazy. Though, she could feel her mind start to hurt and reel with images and sounds that she wasn't sure were from her previous life.

"Anything else?"

Lust nodded, looking to her lap for support before looking back into Angel's dark eyes. "The reason you were named Angel wasn't because you were a sin. You died from a sin, murder. But it wasn't a human that murdered you. When they killed you, they thought you looked like an angel."

Angel gave Lust another confused look as her mind reeled a second time with it ending with, "_You have the looks of an angel._"

Lust continued on with another sigh, careful about explaining and getting everything out. "The ones who murdered you are Greed and Envy. If I recall right, Envy was the one who pulled the trigger."

Another flash went through Angel's mind as it brought her to some darkened warehouse with her eyes staring down the barrel of a gun. Envy's smirk plastered wildly on his face as he said just before pulling the trigger, "..._It'll be a fucking miracle if you survive this._"

"Greed was making sure I couldn't leave," Angel softly whispered, like she remembered the moment she was shot. Like something clicked in the back of her mind and was reeling forgotten memories that she should have remembered. "Lust, who was I?"

Lust smiled inwardly, having waited since the day Angel was born as a homunculous and when she heard of Envy and Greed's plan. She looked outside to the moon and back to Angel, who still looked to her with question. "Your father was an alchemist who died as a State Alchemist. You were raised by another State Alchemist by the name of Roy Mustang. You fell in love with the young alchemist, a real prodigy at what he did." Lust smiled as she watched Angel's hair slowly become a brunette instead of a dark color, slowly remembering who she was. Angel looked to Lust as if silently asking what her name was. "You were a major in the Amestrian military, investigations department; right under Maes Hughes." Lust took in a deep breath, ready for the weight to be lifted from her shoulders that she had carried for what seemed like an eternity. "And your name, Angel," Lust said to make sure Angel was hanging on to her every word.

"Yes, Lust?" Angel asked, ready to finally know who she really was.

"Your real name is Andi Elric."


	16. Chapter 15

_**And another update! Hard to believe there are like a couple more left before I get to put complete next to this.**_

_**So, in this chapter, well, you see the aftermath of what happens when you tell Angel she's Andi...**_

_**Songs: "Finally Found You" by Enrique Iglesias  
"Don't Let It End" by Nickelback  
"Like Nobody Else" by My Darkest Days  
"Secrets" by OneRepublic**_

* * *

Angel let those six little words sink in, letting the realization slowly come to her. She widened her eyes, remembering the newspaper article about her disappearance. Angel remembered seeing what looked like a happy reflection of herself in a picture. It all made sense. That blonde girl was her! She was the missing major! She was married to Edward Elric. He and her had a daughter together. She was raised by Roy Mustang and his crew because her father was killed. She was Andi Elric, a brilliant major in the investigations department. She lived a good life. A great life until...

Angel got up from her mattress, bolting through the door and down the stairs, a new level of rage brewing and boiling deep within her. She knew exactly who she could direct her rage toward. Two homunculi who screwed with her happy life. Angel ran through the kitchen on her way to the basement, grabbing a few knives on her way as weapons. She couldn't die as easily as a human, but she could die easier than a normal homunculi who had eaten the stones.

That made sense too. Why she couldn't consume the stones. Her and Ed had traveled a little, seeing what the stones did for homunculi. Her mind must have made her reject the stones for that reason. Her subconscious knew what the stones did.

Angel smiled, knowing that she was once married to Edward. The feeling warmed her. It really made sense why she couldn't get him out of her head. Her mind was still in love with him. Angel bit her lip, trying to keep the excitement down as she ran to the door of the basement and walked down it. she could hear Envy's voice.

"You know, it took a lot of planning just to make it this far, and I am thrilled it's worked out in the homunculi favor. You're alchemy-less and practically useless in a fight against me or Greed without it. But don't worry, your death will be slow, giving you plenty of time to think about her."

Angel growled as she stepped to the edge of the light and shadows, positioning a knife to throw.

"ENVY!"

This made the three of them jump. Angel tossed the knife at Greed, not giving him time to transform and protect himself. She caught him in the middle of where the stone would be on him, paralyzing him and making him unable to regenerate himself. The knife still there would make him unable to life much longer, letting the stone slowly turn to dust.

Angel stepped into the light, throwing another knife toward Envy, hoping to get him in the same place. "YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE!"  
Envy dodged the first knife, but ended with a butcher knife in the shoulder, pinning him to a wooden floored area of the basement. Angel walked to him, not realizing Ed was there, witnessing the whole thing. She placed a heeled boot on his chest to keep Envy pinned down.

"Look at you, Angel. Planning on defying me aga-" Envy started before he was cut off by Angel's louder voice.

"No, you listen here, Envy! I know who I was. I was happy. I had a good life with a husband who loved me and I had a family. But _you _took everything from me!"

Envy smirked. "I did, but I wonder how you found out. Was it because Ed's here? Oh, I mean, Fullmetal Lover-boy?"

Angel's expression softed a little when she heard Ed's name. "Ed," she whispered.

She turned, seeing him shackled to the basement wall. She left Envy on the ground for Ed. Angel walked to him, lifting him by his chin so he'd follow her, his golden, slightly defeated eyes never leaving hers. Angel smiled as she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Just like one she would give him every morning before they walked into Central Command for work when Angel was human. She felt Ed relax against her, his hands resting at her waist.

"Andi?" Ed asked, instantly remembering her. He didn't see her as Angel anymore.

Angel nodded. "We have a daughter, Mickaela Allison. We got married when she was one. Roy wanted to burn you to a crisp when he found out I was pregnant with her, and well, he wanted to when he found out we were together." Ed listened in amazement as Angel listed off everything that only Andi and he would know. "Roy took me in a couple to a few years before he found out about your human transmutation. You gained your right arm back but not your leg. And, your brother's name is Alphonse. He married Winry Rockbell, and you were the best man at his wedding."

Ed nodded in amazement. "Andi, what happened...?" He was stopped by Angel putting a finger to his lips.

"That mission I went missing in, that's where Envy and Greed killed me. Envy shot me with my gun." Angel looked at him, remembering something more. "When I would leave on a mission, I'd have four pictures in my back pocket on the right. And when I left on that day, Mick cried and begged me not to go."

Ed nodded, still thinking Andi standing there was just a figment of his imagination and that Envy and Greed where torturing him.

"But, then you would be..."

"Dead?" Ed nodded, letting Angel peel back her white shirt to reveal her tattoo that was etched over her heart. Ed's eyes widened when he saw the red tattoo that marked every homunculous. He shot his look from her tattoo to her eyes, seeing what her eye color used to be among the darkness. "Someone had _fallen _for me and tried to bring me back. I became a homunculous. Hence why I am Angel, since I am no one's technical sin."

"Andi," Ed whispered, still trying to get his mind to wrap around what was going on. He had fallen back in love with the woman he loved without knowing it was her.

Angel nodded, kissing him again as she used one of the knifes to pick the locks on the shackles. When she knew he was free, she whispered into his ear, "Go up stairs. Lust is probably up there. She'll keep up you company while I finish with these two."

"No," Ed said almost as soon as the words were out of Angel's mouth. "I am not leaving you again."

Angel shook her head. "I could stand my own fairly well against them when I was human. I'll be fine, Ed. I promise." She cupped his cheek just like she used to when she tried to convince him.

Ed hugged her closely when he realized there was no changing her mind, whispering back, "You better be."

Ed soon took off for upstairs just as Envy got himself free from the wood. Angel turned to Envy, watching him heal himself and stand before her.

"You clever little bitch. Do you honestly think you're making it out alive?"

Angel nodded. "I promised Ed I would."

"Well, you're breaking another promise because there is no way in hell I am losing to a half-homunculous like you."

"Careful what you wish for, Envy. This isn't hell. I could stand my ground well against you when I was human. Imagine now."

Envy smirked as he lunged at Angel, who quickly dodged the attack and counterattacked with a kick to his back, sending him to the cement floor. She quickly stabbed into his back, giving it a good gash for him to heal himself as she made more deep gashes. The more she made, the weaker he became overall. She had learned that in the library when she was studying homunculi.

Envy, who was weak, turned his hand into a stone with a sharp point, slicing it toward Angel. Angel tried dodging the attacks, letting one hit her arm. It bled for a few moments before beginning to heal itself. Angel twisted, nailing one of the knives in his stomach as she stabbed her last one into his chest, in the center of his Philosopher's stone. Envy couched up whole stones, still trying to heal himself of all the injuries Angel had inflicted.

"You little bitch," he wheezed as more stones came coughing up. "You killed me."

"Good," Angel said with a deadly tone. "You're the one who killed me when I was a human. Equivalent Exchange, bastard."

In one solid movement, Angel slid the knife up his chest and through his throat, getting the stone as soon as she saw it. Angel looked at the still Envy and smirked a little. Before he could regenerate himself, she crushed the stone in her fist and watched the maroon dust drop from her hand. Soon, Envy turned to ash. Angel took in a deep sigh, knowing one of her problems was gone. She looked up to where Greed still lay and walked to him.

"Take it..." he managed out. Angel looked to him with a confused expression. Her hand still held her last knife. "Take my stone...and use it...to open...the gate. There...you...can...get your...human self...back." He took in a sharp intake of air as he coughed up a few stones. There wasn't much time left for him and Angel knew it.

"Get my human body back?"

Greed nodded. "Think of it...as an...apology...from me."

Angel nodded as she ripped out the stone the same way she had with Envy and looked at the shining, crimson stone. She watched as Greed's body slowly incinerated into ash just as Envy's did. Angel stared at the pile of ash of what used to be the Ultimate Shield, of Greed, before looking back to the stone, thinking of how fleeting their lives were like a humans. Angel turned around after a quick bow of her head to Greed's ashes and walked back up stairs where Ed and Lust where waiting for her.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Wow, two days later and I have an update. Sad to say, but after this there is probably going to be one more chapter and an epilogue. -sniff-sniff- I am gonna miss this story. But I will be working on a prequel to it, so that should keep my mind off things. That and I will be working on my other stories too. So, if you like my tales of Edward and my OC's then check them out!**_

_**In this chapter, I made it sadder than expected. But I also made it more in Ed's point of view and you get to see more into Ed and Andi's past. Like how they met. You also get to meet a Brotherhood character. So yeah, sorry for the feels, but I guess I couldn't resist. This chapter is filled with the feels**_

_**Songs: "Nothing I Won't Give" by Vic Mignogna  
"Lullabuy" by Nickelback  
"Never Gonna Be Alone" by Nickelback  
"Perfect" by My Darkest Days  
"Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls  
"Broken" by Seether featuring Amy Lee  
"Away" by Enrique Iglesias featuring Sean Garrett  
"Addicted" by Enrique Iglesias  
"Save Me" by Nickelback**_

* * *

Angel kept her gaze on the stone as she made her way up the stairs from the basement. She sighed in somewhat sadness as she realized that Greed had to die in order for her to obtain this small stone in her hand. But it was Equivelant Exchange. She hadn't been paying attention until she heard Ed's voice break through her thoughts.

"Andi!" he cried as he wrapped his arms around her, glad she was alive.

Angel hugged him back instinctively, her gaze still on the stone. Ed lifted his head, seeing what she was looking at.

"How do you have a stone?" he asked, scared to know of the answer.

"It was Greed's," she said slowly, softly. She sighed. "He gave it to me."

Ed looked at her, wondering why she was upset a little that Greed gave it to her. Then he remembered. When his wife was meeting him again, Greed was a friend of hers. He hugged her again. "How did he want you to use it?"

"To open the gate," Lust said with the realization. Angel looked to Lust and nodded wordlessly. "And here I thought Greed would fit his name."

Angel nodded in agreement. "We need an alchemist who would know how to open the gate then."

Angel looked to Ed, knowing he would know how to open the gate of all people. Ed sighed, looking from her to his feet. "I remember the transmutation circle vaguely." He looked to her as he said, "But I can't perform alchemy. I gave it up in exchange for Al's body."

"Will the stone help?" Lust asked, determined to get Angel to Andi again. She deserved it. They both deserved it after the shit Envy and Greed at put them through.

Ed looked at the descent sized stone in Angel's fingers. "It might. But if nothing happens, I'll call Roy or Al."

"Call Al," Angel said immediately. Ed looked to her with question. She smiled, already devising her plan. "I want to surprise Roy."

Ed nodded as Lust led them into the ballroom in the section of the mansion that only she and Angel had gone in when they went exploring around the mansion. Envy and Greed never bothered to since their minds were only on their plan. She stopped when she was in the middle of the room, showing the caked on dust on the floor everywhere else, showing how much it was unused. "Will this work, Ed?"  
Ed nodded as he looked around, taking note of the caked on dust on the floor. "Yeah, we just need it to open the gate, and it's kinda big. It's like it's own door to get to the gate."

Angel watched as Ed started working out a transmutation circle in the dust on the floor, remembering a time when he didn't need to use one and would clap his hands. Al could, and still could, do the same. They had saw the gate. Ed was soon using paint they'd found in the basement in a corner somewhere once they all reached the same answer of using the ballroom, and after Ed was done using the dust-and was covered in some of it. Angel looked around, waiting in anticipation of what could happen in another room.

"Lust," Angel said, getting her attention. Lust looked to her as they waited. "If something happens in the gate and I don't remember you, I want you to know that I am grateful for your friendship. I think I would have been silent the entire time if it wasn't for you."

Lust smiled, glad to hear it come out of her mouth instead of just wondering. Though she wouldn't say it, deep inside, Lust had a feeling Angel wouldn't remember her after the gate was done with her. "You're welcome, but you don't need to say things like that. You'll remember me just as you remembered Ed."

Angel hugged her with a smile, somewhat easing Lust's concerns. "You're right."

Ed soon came walking into the room, clapping his hands and slapping his pants, trying to get dust off them from the ballroom flooring. "It's ready, are you?" Angel nodded with a smile, looking toward him. He smiled in return. "Then follow me."

Angel and Lust followed him back into the ballroom and saw the transmutation circle. Ed smiled, proud of himself.

"It took me a bit to remember what this particular one looked like. But, I got it. Are you ready, Andi?"

Angel nodded wordlessly, handing him the stone.

"Are you sure about this? I can't guarantee anything," Ed said, his voice turning from excited and anxious to concerned and worried. There was a chance this could kill her. He didn't want to have to relive the same agony of losing the woman he loved again.

Angel nodded again, silent.

Angel stepped into the middle of the circle, her breath coming in smothered gasps, nervous of what was to come. Ed took in a deep breath, praying to something up there that this would work as he got on his knees on the outside of the transmutation circle. Philosopher's Stones were like get a Free Card. He hoped his knowledge was good enough. He looked to Angel, taking in what her homunculous form looked like. He stood and went up to her. He made her face him. Before either of them could say a word, he kissed her passionately, like it was the last kiss they were going to share.

"I'll be waiting for you right here, I promise," Ed said with a smile and a whisper. "I love you, Andi."

Angel hugged him, her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Ed."

Ed parted from her, going to the outer edge of the circle and taking in another deep breath to settle his nerves and to let the memories of his alchemy days come flooding back to him. He smiled, thinking that this was for his wife. His wife wanted this. He pressed his hands to the circle with the stone in his hand as he pressed, watching the stone melt and go to the center of the circle, draining some of his energy in the process. The circle activated, releasing a luminous light that shone bright red with hints of blue. It was working. Before any of them knew it, a large door appeared and Angel was walking inside to the white abyss.

* * *

"So, I finally get to meet Edward Elric's wife," the formless thing said as he sat in front of the gate as Angel finished her walk through the first gate that opened and now closed behind her.

Angel smiled, remembering the name of the person who keeps the gate. Her tone as even as she said with a smile, "You do. And I've come to make a bargain with you, Truth."

Truth smirked, knowing it was another fool. "What could you bargain with me? I am Equivalent Exchange. What do you want?"

"I want to have my old body back. The one I had before I was shot and killed by Envy," Angel said firmly, not intimidated by the form that could think her body could be too costly for her.

"Oh? And what do I get in return?"

"I returned Envy and Greed."

"True," Truth said with a nod, that smirk still planted on his face. "You did kill those sins for me."

"I don't care if I have a scar where I was shot, or if I am bleeding from where I was shot. As long as I get to live my life until I am old enough to die naturally." Angel knew you had to specify with Truth. "I want to grow old with my husband and see great-grandkids grow up. I want to be the blonde-haired, blue-green eyed girl Ed fell for. I don't care if you remove my memories of when I was a homunculous or if I have alchemic abilities. My daughter can have the abilities. I lived my whole life without the ability to use the science. So keep that."

Truth smiled, remembering Edward when he was having his last conversation with him. "You're just like your husband." He looked toward her, scanning her, obviously thinking. "Let's see. I can grant you your wish. You've suffered with increasingly worsening images, which merely were memories. Your body rejected the stones before they could poison you. You were kind to everyone you were around, though until the end when you found out you were killed by a sin. You don't seem to be a sin like the rest, Angel. Is there anything else before I turn you?"

"I want to be Andi Elric, not Angel."

Truth nodded. "Everything you want shall be given. Though, I should warn you, if you survive the twelve hours after you step through the gate for a final time, then you'll be exactly who you want to be. Who you specified to me."

Angel nodded, preparing herself for anything. "I'm a fighter. I can do it.

Truth smirked again, knowing he was about to give her the fight of her life. "We'll see."

As Truth and his devious smirk faded with the giant gate he was in front of, Angel noticed white surrounding her. Transforming her dark, yet somewhat lightened hair into the shade of blonde she had before she was killed. Everything was returning to normal for her. As soon as the transformation ended, the large doors opened again. She saw the ballroom and the darkened sky. She stepped slowly through the gates, seeing Ed.

Ed saw her first. Seeing her dark gold hair falling to her shoulders and cascading down her back just as it had done with Al. Her bangs were still side-swept like Angel's had been. She was even smiling like Andi used to. She looked like Andi...finally. As soon as Ed had seen her, he reached for her, just in time to catch her as she fell.

"Andi!"

Lust rushed to her. "Truth is a real bastard. He couldn't have let her tell us she was alright?"

Ed picked her up, feeling his heart drop as he noticed she was limp in his arms. "I'm going to get her to a hospital since she's back to her old self. She won't like it, but I don't have a choice. You're welcome to join me if you want. You know her."

Lust nodded, grabbing a cloak and putting it on to conceal herself as Ed nearly ran out the door, trying to think of where Central Hospital would be in relation to where they were. He looked to Lust for help, feeling more and more worried as Andi's breathing started to slow.

"We're a while from the hospital. Are you sure we'll make it?" Lust asked as she looked down to Andi, unsure if she was going to make it.

Ed nodded. "Looks like we're not far from the red light district. If we can get her to a good part of the city, or near Central Command, I can get her there quicker. Either that or steal a car."

Lust looked to Ed. "You're better off getting me to steal the car. I can't die easily and it looks like we're running out of time."

Ed looked down to Andi, her breathing hardly noticible. "Get a car."

* * *

It had been three hours since Andi was formally admitted. Since they had taken her away on a wheeling gurney, trying to find out what was wrong with her; which soon after, a doctor had Ed fill out admissions papers for her. It had been four since she had stepped through the gate no longer an immortal. No longer a homunculous. That's what scared Ed and Lust the most. She was human again and already having to fight for her life.

Ed paced the waiting room, waiting for any news. Any was better than none. Lust just watched him, seeing him rub his nerves raw with anticipation of knowing if Angel would be alright. No. She wasn't Angel anymore. She was Andi.

Lust spoke up when even the silence and the soft whispers of the rest of the hospital running as if Andi wasn't fighting for life or that they were there. "I am not saying you should calm down, but you're looking like you are waiting to hear if it's a boy or girl."

Ed merely looked at her once before turning his gaze back to the floor. He stopped pacing, sitting in a chair next to Lust. "I shouldn't have let her go on that mission. I already had a bad feeling about it."

"What mission?"

"The mission that killed her."

Lust nodded, realizing that Andi was going on a mission to capture Envy and Greed. She was a fighter, Envy commemorated her on that, having lasted longer than all other humans they had fought as he walked into the room with her dead, bloody body.

"What was she like as a human?"

Ed smiled in spite on himself, remembering his relationship with her. "She was dynomite."

"How did you two meet?"

Ed smiled again, remembering. "I had to report to my superior officer, Mustang, back when I was the Fullmetal Alchemist. She was walking out as I was walking in for the most part. I had always wondered how Roy could argue back with me seamlessly, and it was that day when I realized it. They had been arguing about something. I think it was over her doing something at the school she was going to: Central Academy. Andi was yelling at him, and he was giving it back to her, just like he would with me.

'Riza and them were just rolling their eyes, like they would normally do when they'd hear Roy and I go at it. She was saying how she didn't see why she needed to be there while Roy was trying his hardest to make her see why she needed to be there. That ended with her storming out of the office, almost running into me and leaving Roy demanding that she go back and face him. From there, it just escalated when our eyes met. All Roy had said was for me to go in there, leaving Andi to go do whatever she was doing. I knew for a fact that she wasn't. Soon after, we started hanging out with each other while I was in Central. It was the three of us. Soon four when Winry came and visited. After that was history."

"Did she ever skip school?" Lust asked, not believing that studious girl she saw hated to study like that.

Ed nodded with a breathy chuckle. "Yeah. I'd help her. Sometimes I'd see her in the window, half-dead as she tried to pay attention. Then, when class would get let out, she'd sneak out the window in her school uniform and spend the day with me, then go back to school in time for one of Mustang's crew to pick her up."

Lust smiled. "Why'd you guys keep it a secret?"

"That we were together?"

Lust nodded.

Ed shrugged. "It was a mixture of things. She didn't want me burned to a crisp from Roy, and I didn't want her in danger from being with me. I knew I made a lot of enemies Not that it helped." Ed's voice had lowered when he mentioned how much it helped. She couldn't help but wonder what happened but left it alone.

"How old is your daughter?"

"Five and a half," Ed said with another smile as he thought about his daughter's smiling face. Al was probably worrying since Ed didn't come home the night before. "Which reminds me, I should call Al and give him some story to make him think I'm alright."

Ed stood and headed to the receptionist's phone, dialing his own number and leaving Lust alone for a couple minutes. "Al? Yeah, it's me. Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm alright. Can you call him and tell him, I am sure he can tell Maes while he was at it. No, I am not hurt." Well, not hurt physically, he thought quickly. "Yeah, I know I didn't come home last night. I said I was alright, Alphonse. Can you watch her a little longer? Thanks! She performed alchemy for you? Transmuted a bracelet? That's awesome. Tell her I am so proud of her, and I'll see her as soon as I can. I am just...busy at the moment." Busy was a good way to put it, Ed thought as he mentally kicked his own ass for being so vague to his brother. But he didn't want Al to know yet. "Yeah, I'll explain everything later, Al. Thanks again."

Ed soon walked back to his seat he claimed in the waiting room. Lust was still the only other person there. He sat next to her, knowing that if he was younger, he wouldn't be sitting in the same room as a homunculous. "So, tell me, what was she like as a homunculous? I know I've seen her as one and all, but what was she like really?"

Lust smiled, thinking of the homunculous she knew as Angel. "Probably the same. She was a sweetheart, a real angel."

Ed chuckled. "And to think she'd say she wasn't one when she and I were first together. But she was a sweetheart, kind to most everyone she met. In both forms."

Lust smiled, remembering how Angel was kind to everything and would instinctively mother a wounded animal to health. "I am glad that her personality never changed."

Ed nodded, certainly glad for that, but he kept his head bowed, hunched over in the seat. He knew he wouldn't be having this conversation with Lust if it wasn't for their spontaneous trip to the hospital. That though just depressed him more, making him think about _who _was here as he waited in the waiting room.

"Mr. Elric?"

Ed looked up, seeing a long white coat and a man in scrubs. Her doctor. He stood up immediately and faced the doctor, being a few inches taller than him. "Yeah? How is she? Will she live? Can I see her?"

The doctor raised a hand dispassionately. "Easy there, Edward," he said, having known Ed since he was a mere intern. "I do have news, but you might not like it."

If it was possible, Ed's face lowered some more.

The doctor sighed, trying to form the words swirling in his head into sentences. He hated having to say this to anyone, especially people he'd known for a long time. He had known Andi longer than Ed. "I am not going to lie to you, Ed. She has a fifty-fifty chance of making it through the night." Ed's heart sank quickly. He couldn't lose Andi. Not again. It was bad enough when she was here for the three times she couldn't help it. "There was some internal bleeding above her heart. Nothing of too much importance, but it was enough to stop her heart twice. We managed to revive her, and she's breathing on her own. There will be a scar where we fixed the bleeding as much as we could. Now, it's up to someone up there to help."

Ed bowed his head, trying to force back tears. I can't lose Andi again, he thought. I just can't. I already lost her once.

"Thanks, Doc," Ed said quietly. "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded stoically. "She's in the same room we' d put you. Just down the hall."

With that, Ed left, taking off down the hall and leaving the doctor with Lust in the waiting room without anything more to say to them. He ignored the nurses and patients he passed that warned him about running in hospital hallways. It wasn't like he was listening to them, he needed to see Andi. He had to make sure the doctor wasn't lying to him about her. When he reached Andi's room door, he stopped, looking at the handle. He took in a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves before he turned the door handle and went inside.

From what he saw, Ed couldn't tell you if it was his vivacious wife or not. The woman in the hospital bed across the room was lifeless, limp, and would have fooled him that she were dead if it wasn't for her chest slowly, yet rhythmically, rising and falling. He stepped closer, getting a better look at the dark gold-haried woman he called his wife. Her skin was paler than usual, even for when she was a homunculous. Her lips weren't the soft pink color they were but almost white. Her side-swept bangs fall in front of her eyes, mainly the right one since that was the side they swept to. Her eyes were lightly closed as if she were sleeping. They had been that way since she stepped through the gate.

Ed took the seat next to her bed, which looked like it was placed there just for him. He gently pushed her bangs from her eyes, making them sit neatly on her forehead. He scanned down her, noticing the white bandages that wrapped around her chest, that stuck out over the hospital clothes she was put in. He took her limp hand in his, letting hers lay on top. He sniffed, unable to push back anymore stinging tears. As a few of them dropped, he raised her hand, letting the back of it touch and gently rub against his cheek. Her skin was still soft to the touch. He kissed the back of her hand as he gently lowered their hands back to the mattress of the hospital bed she laid in.

"Andi," he whispers through another couple of tears.

He glanced at the clock. Time had not been on his side. It had been five hours, fifty-four minutes since she was admitted, and six hours, fifty-two minutes since she had stepped through the gate as a human.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys, here is the last chapter before the epilogue. I am bummed this ended, but the good news is that there will be a prequel. I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**In this chapter, I had to begin the closure. I wanted to start off with the time because Truth said something about being lucky if she survived twelve hours. You'll see if she lives or dies.**_

_**Songs: "Lullabuy" by Nickelback  
"Think I'm Fallin' For You" by Colbie Callet  
"Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls  
"Can't Forget You" by My Darkest Days**_

* * *

Ten hours, thirty seven minutes.

Nothing seemed to have changed with Andi. Nothing but her breathing getting stronger. Ed had managed to stay awake the entire time, thinking that if he fell asleep that he'd miss something. There was no way he was going to miss something when it pertained to his wife. Ed stood up and kissed her forehead, refusing all the nurses and the doctor's pleas to eat or sleep. He wanted to stay by her side.

"I love you, Andi. Please wake up so I can show you how much I love you."

Ten hours, fifty-eight minutes.

No change, which was beginning to worry Ed. She should be awake now. She should be waking up. But, no. Apparently, Truth likes fucking with him. Like always.

Ed sat back in his seat, his hand still under Andi's. He hadn't seen Lust since he had left her and the doctor in the waiting room. He gently rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand, hoping, praying that there would be some sort of life coming from Andi.

Eleven hours, twenty-five minutes since she passed through the gate.

Ed was growing concerned more by the minute. He wanted to hear her voice now. It had been too long. He looked to her face, looking for some way that she was alive besides her breathing. A movement in her hand. A twitch in her face. Something.

Eleven hours, forty-two minutes.

Andi's brow furrowed a little, showing Ed there was recovery. Almost twelve hours since Andi came back through the gate. Ed sat on the edge of her bed, holding her hand in a firmer grasp. He smiled to her, kissing her lips, which seemed less pale and cracked.

"Come on, Andi, keep fighting. You still have to surprise Roy and Al and Mick. You remember Mick, don't you?"

There was nothing. Ed couldn't help but to smile, still feeling like there was more hope than before. Maybe the odds were decreasing that she was going to die.

"Mick performed her first transmutation in front of Al. She made a bracelet. When you see her, she might give it to you." Ed smiled, feeling the sudden need to catch Andi up on what she missed with her daughter over the last year and a half or so. "Nothing's changes much between Mick and I. She had gotten Riza to do her hair like hers. It was really cute. Maes took a picture of it when Riza was done. Though," Ed chuckled, "Mick said that she was you. It was the cutest thing ever."

There wasn't anything responsive from Andi, but Ed went on after a few more minutes of waiting for something to tell him he was there. "You know, I couldn't get you outta my head. It was like we were dating again. Well, we kinda were when you were Angel, but still. Any girl I looked at, I had to find something that would turn me away from her. She had to be you." Ed smiled, remembering when he first saw Andi as Angel. "To my surprise, she was you. I am glad I got to fall in love with you again, Andi."

Andi moved her head slightly, furrowing her eyebrows. "M-Me...too," she managed out in a dry, cracked, whisper of a voice.

Ed jumped, looking to her face. "Andi!"

Andi stirred her head a little more, getting movement and feeling back into her body. "Shh...head...hurt."

Ed smiled, just waiting to see her eyes. To see her smile. To hold her. He didn't care that she was still hurt or that she might not be able to hold him, but he was going to hold her. Kiss her. Show her how much he truely loved her.

Ed whispered excitedly, "Andi, can you open your eyes for me?"

Andi stirred her head a little more, trying to muster the small amount of energy to open them. When she had her head tilted toward him and his chair, she slowly opened them, letting her eyes get slowly used to the daylight. She blinked when she saw him almost in her face.

"Welcome to the land of the living," he said with a smile.

Andi mustered half a smile, feeling more energy come back. "You...said...that...when...I...was...here before."

Ed nodded, remembering that. "Yeah, I know."

Ed took in her blue-green eyes that he had missed. They still showed the passion, the love, and everything from before. It seemed like she was never dead. Like she was never a homunculous to begin with. He pushed some of her blonde, side-swept bangs with the tip of his fingers.

"How big...did...Mick get...without me?"

"Pretty big," he said with a few nods. He smiled as he added, "She's going to school here in Central. At Central Academy."

Andi let out a breathy snicker, her way of laughing for now. She didn't feel any pain from her chest wound. She was just tired and sore from her fight with Envy and maybe from the transformation. "Why there?"

Ed smiled. "Someones let it slip that her mother attended there."

"Let me...guess."

Ed nodded. "Yeah, Roy, Riza, Maes, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and me." He chuckled, seeing her reaction that simply was saying, "I should have known." He smiled as he added, "Mick's still got Roy and his crew wrapped around her finger."

"I knew it."

Ed chuckled quietly, rubbing the back of his fingers against her cheek, watching her move into his touch slighty. Her eyes were closed as she let out a soft noise, letting him know she liked this. He soon stopped, watching her eyes slowly open. They stared into each other's eyes for a while before Andi spoke up.

"Where's Lust?"

Ed shrugged. "I've no idea. I never got to stick around long enough to find out. I heard the doctor was doen with you and rushed."

Andi let out a hum of agreement and to prove she was listening. "She won't stay in Central."

Ed gave her a look.

"Lust always said that as soon as Envy and Greed were done in Central, she'd part ways from them. To get out of Central and see the rest of Amestris," Andi said slowly. She thought for a moment before adding just as slowly, "She was going to take me if I didn't have a reason to stay."

Ed cupped her cheek, realizing Lust cared about Andi. "I think she'll be alright."

Andi nodded once. "Me too," she whispered lightly with a slight yawn.

Ed smiled lightly. "Get some rest, I'll be right here when you wake up again."

Andi shook her head a little, lightly patting the mattress under her. Ed gave her a look, wondering why she wanted to be moved so quickly. "Lay with me. You need to rest too," she started in the same slow, tired tone. "You look like shit."

Ed nodded, chuckling to himself a little. "I probably do," he said as he kicked off his shoes and got in bed with her. He was careful of her wounds and of moving her too much as he wrapped his arms around her and watched her close her eyes. He kisses her head. "Sweet dreams, Andi."

Andi held onto this shirt as she sighed happily, already slowly drifting to sleep. "You too, Ed."

"Andi, you're pacing again," Ed said as he watched Andi, who made a fully recovery in a day or two. All that was left was a scar, like she had gotten it two years ago. The lines were faint and like she had already gone through the trauma of surgery and the attempt to save her life, not just a couple days ago. It baffled the doctors, but it was only Ed and Andi who understood.

"I know, I know," she said. She looked to Ed. "I'm just...nervous.

"Nervous about what? It's your daughter."

"That's why I am nervous. Sometimes unfortunately for me, my daughter has my husband's personality."

"When is that a bad thing?"

"When it comes to parents who disappeared without a good-bye or a trace for a long period of time."

Ed saw her point. He still had a sore spot where his thoughts of his father should be. He'd still feel angry that he left. Though he couldn't imagine his life without Mick and Andi in it, he saw were Andi was coming from. She spent the last couple years disappeared with none of her loved ones even close to knowing where she had gone.

She's worried Mick will hate her, Ed thought when he saw her conclusion.

Ed wrapped his arms around Andi, pulling her close to him. "You keep forgetting that she's your daughter, too. You're more forgiving than I am."

Andi smiled as she muttered, "Let's hope she inherited fogiveness from me."

Ed smiled, remembering his daughter. "She did. She misses you. You'd be surprised, but she's inherited Al's sense of forgiveness."

Andi smiled. "How is Al and Win?"

"Fine," Ed said plainly. "But you can ask him yourself, because he's here."

Andi gave him a questioning look, wondering what he meant. That was until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Ed, who'd you bring with you? You said it was urgent that I-"

"Mommy!" Mick yelled, cutting off her uncle and running from him to Andi without seeing her face.

Andi jumped and gasped, hearing Mick. She turned around and saw her daughter. "Mickaela!" she yelled as she met her daughter halfway and wrapped her arms around her, swinging her around. "I missed you so much, Mick!"

Mick hugged her mom around her neck, making her it was her mom before she let the woman kiss her all over her face like Andi would when she'd get back from missions. When Andi started the kisses, Mick knew for sure.

"I missed you too, Mommy."

Andi felt tears of happiness run down her cheeks as she hugged Mick tightly, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that it was still her. That her daughter had grown, almost six, and in her arms. Andi looked to her with a smile. She still saw Mick as Ed's daughter, with the same gold eyes as him. But she saw more of her hair color. It darkened a little.

"You've gotten so big," Andi noted. "Where did the time go?"

"In the past," Mick said smartly as she slid down her mother to her father.

"She has a point," Al's voice said as it cut through their conversation.

Andi turned around and smiled to Al, giving him a hug in the process. "Good to see you, Al."

Al hugged her back with a smile, having the feeling of being reunitied with a long-lost sister. "Good to see you too, Andi."

Ed smiled, watching his brother and his wife, holding onto Mick's hand. Ed smiled down to her. "Remember her, Mick?"

Mick nodded with a smile. "Mhm, it's my mommy."

"Do you want to see Uncle Roy?"

"Yeah!"

Andi and Al turned to Ed. "Where are we going, Ed?" Andi asked, worried for a moment.

"Roy's office. He's going to want to see you," Ed said.

Andi's face fell. She forgot temporarily about Roy in the heat of being reunited with her daughter. "Do I have to?"

Ed chuckled, hearing the same tone he used to give her. "Come on, it's not going to be that bad."

"You don't have to hear the lecture," Andi repeated in the same tone from the tome of Ed's lines and excuses of avoiding a trip to Roy Mustang's office.

Al laughed. "She sounds like you, Brother."

"Oh shut it, Al!"

Mick gasped, reannouncing her presence in the area. "Daddy, that's not very nice."

Andi and Al chuckled, hearing the little girl give her father a lecture about being nice to people or not saying anything at all-something her father had repeated to her after picking her up from school and hearing some of the things she's told her fellow classmates.

Andi sighed, staring in front of the same, darkly stained door she had been to times before the mission. She looked to Ed, nodding a little, and giving him the go ahead to open the door. Ed took her hand, giving the back of it a kiss before he turned the knob and opened the door. Andi stayed outside the door, waiting for the right time to surprise Roy.

"Hey, Mustang, tell Riza to get a defibulator ready because you're going to have a heart attack!" Ed called, uncaring of who he was bothering, just like he would when he was younger.

Roy sighed, unknowing of who was just outside the door. "Edward, you're seeming like your younger, much more stupid self again," he said without looking up from his paperwork.

"Fine then, can't say I didn't warn your ass," Ed said as he looked toward the door, waiting for Andi to step through.

Andi took in a deep breath and let it out before stepping into the door way. Everyone but Roy stopped what they were doing and looked up. They all had the same shocked expressions on their face, seeing someone, who was supposed to be dead, right in front of them. Andi smiled to them all, winking as if saying, "Watch this."

"Mustang, I'd look up if I were you," Ed said. He smirked, thinking of something that he should have thought of a long time ago. "Though you might shit yourself if you see this."

Roy sighed, finally looking up, giving him the same bored expression he'd always given him. "Ed, what are you babbling about...now?"

Roy had caught sight of someone that he thought was dead. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. If Ed didn't know better, he would have thought he did soil himself. Andi stepped forward, smiling and taking in the rare expression on Roy's face.

"Blink, Roy, it works for people," she said with a smile. "Well, so does breathing."

Roy shook his head. "Andi?"

Andi nodded. "Of course, who did you think it would be? Angel?"

Roy shook his head again. "How did you know...?"

"One in the same, Roy," she said softly with a slight smile.

Roy got up from his office chair, setting the papers down blindly, and walked up to her. His eyes didn't leave the girl he raised when her father died. When he reached her, he brought her into his arms in a tight hug.

"I missed you," he whispered.

Andi hugged him a little tighter, closing her eyes to push back the tears. "I missed you too, Roy."

Roy held her out at arm's length, scanning her. He saw the trace of a scar, but figured it was from her battle with whatever made her go missing. He smiled, seeing the same girl he helped raise and become a woman, who married one of his subordinates.

"Who else knows you're alive?"

"Everyone here, Mick, Lust, and Al."

"How long...?"

"Have I been back?"

Roy nodded.

"A couple days."

"Does Grumman know?"

Anid shook her head, knowing what she had to do. "I am going to see him after here."

Roy pushed some bangs back from her eyes, something he did when she was in Central Academy. "Go ahead. We'll be here when you get back."

Andi smiled, kissing his cheek, and heading out with Ed following her. She walked to the Fuhrer's office, taking in a deep breath and knocking on the door after looking for reassurance from Ed.

Ed nodded, seeing how nervous is wife was. His wife was hardly nervous. He knew this was big. At least for her.

"Come in," the gruff, yet kind voice called from the other side of the door.

Andi sighed and walked in, seeing one of Roy's mentors in front of her. She saluted him from second nature, and nodded her head once. "Fuhrer Grumman."

"Andi M-Elric," he said with a smile. "It's been a long time since I've heard your name or heard from you."

Andi nodded, her nerves slowly easing. "I know, which is why I am in front of you. I need to tell you what happened that night I went MIA.

Grumman's once slight dispassionate expression changed when he heard those words. Most don't want to explain when they come from nowhere. Andi sat down when he motioned, taking in a deep breath. She was ready for this. The worst that could happen is that she was going to be Court Marshalled for treason.

"When you're ready, Mrs. Elric," Grumman said.

There was no Major in that, just Mrs. Elric, Andi thought.

Andi began her story. "It was when we were chasing that subject near the southern border..."


	19. Epilogue: TWO YEARS LATER

**_Here it is! The FINAL chapter! The prequel is on it's way!_**

**_Songs: "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias  
"It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars  
"Heaven" Bryan Adams  
"100 Years" by Five For Fighting_**

* * *

"Liutenant Colonel Elric, I need you to sign these papers and make sure Grumman gets them, okay?" a subordinate said as he handed his superior the file folder.

Andi smiled to him, ignoring the slack in proper honorifics. "Thanks, I can get right on it."

Andi sat at her desk in investigations and looked over the papers, making sure things were right when they were typed up. She scanned the work quickly, making sure there was a signature line at the bottom of the correct paper. Her hair was done up, her side-swept bangs fell before her eyes. She stared at the papers, her mind making her remember when she was just a doll. She shook her head, signing her name: Andi M. Elric.

She placed the folders aside, taking a look at the pictures on her desk. She smiled, looking at them. There was her usual family picture from her wedding day, a little worn at the edges, and another one just after she had gotten back home. Not long after Grumman reinstated her with everything back. Two years ago, she was a Major.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Andi nodded her head up to face her subordinate. "Yes, just thinking."

Andi stood, tightening her hairdo-to Mick's satisfaction, looked like Aunt Riza's and hers-and grabbed her files. She walked out of the office she still semi-shared with Maes and walked to Grumman's. Her mind wasn't with her. She was thinking too much, wondering what the hell she was forgetting. She knew it was something.

Andi dropped off her paperwork with the secretary and headed back to her office. She walked in to hear a high-pitched squeal emanate from behind her desk.

"Momma!"

Andi looked over to her daughter, still wearing her uniform from school. Mick ran to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. Mick looked up at her mother with her father's gold eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and your father weren't coming in today," she said as she ran her fingers through her daughter's silky, golden locks.

Ed snorted, making Andi look up. She smiled to him when she saw him in her chair, reclined back with his feet on the wooded edge of the desk, careful not to touch anything with his shoes. Last time was met with him not getting what he wanted later that night. Instead, he was sentenced to either sleeping on the couch or with Mick in her bed. All because he accidentally crumpled an important piece of paper.

"Daddy said we should surprise you," she said as she smiled brightly to Andi.

Andi smiled. "He did?" She looked up to Ed, who got up from the seat with a smile and a nod.

"Yeah, she's sellin' me out."

Andi let go of Mick to wrap herself in the arms of her husband. She smiled to him. "Oh yeah," she asked softly with a smile.

Ed smiled down to her. "Yeah."

Andi giggled as she leaned in and kissed her husband, earning a disgusted look and noise from their daughter. Andi broke the kiss to laugh.

"Careful, Mick," she said with a smile. "This will happen to you one day. You'll find a boy, fall in love, get married."

Mick slashed her hands through the air. "Not gonna happen, Momma."

Ed chuckled, looking to Andi. "Sounds like you," he said.

Andi giggled. "Yeah, then some alchemist decided to change that."

She remembered when she said that she didn't fall in love. That whenever people get near her, they leave. Ed changed that.

Ed chuckled. "Yeah, he did. Started helping you skip school and everything."

Andi smiled, kissing him again, hoping no one would interrupt him until their kiss was done. But nothing really works as planned.

"Andi, I want you to..." someone started, then saw what was going on. "Oh never mind, finish."

Ed broke the kiss and groaned. "Maes."

Andi smiled. "Be nice." She turned to Maes. "What did you need?"

Maes shook his head, having already greeted Mick, who was sitting at her mother's desk, drawing on triple checked, blank paper. "There is a person of interest at the south-western part of the country. I was wondering if you'd have any idea what they might be doing."

Andi stepped from Ed, getting the file from Maes's hand. She opened it, pondering over the words before looking at the picture. "Looks like they aren't doing anything illegal. I don't see why you're bringing this to me."

"Look at the picture." Maes pointed to the top of the file, where the pictures were normally paper clipped.

Andi widened her eyes when she saw the long, dark, wavy hair and the tattoo in the middle of her chest, between her breasts. She smiled, having always wondered what happened to her after she was changed from homunculous back to human.

"Lust."


End file.
